Conduit
by VoidTraveller
Summary: Jack meets an old friend from the past, but what starts off as an innocent re-union triggers off events that lead himself, and his team, into danger. Set during early Series Two. This is my first attempt at fiction writing - so hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**TORCHWOOD - CONDUIT**

**Chapter One**

Cardiff Bay was busy that afternoon, bustling with locals and tourists alike, all enjoying the rarity of sunshine on an early spring day. All except for Captain Jack Harkness and Gwen Cooper that is. They were standing by the railings overlooking the Bay, and they were arguing. To be more precise, Gwen was arguing. Jack was listening.

"You forget - people have feelings Jack!" Gwen snapped as she stared stubbornly out across the Bay

"That's not fair!"

"No? - You can't just go walking all over them all the time, you can't! You know – you're forgetting what it's like to be human! Oh – what's the point?"

Jack watched bemused as she stormed off to join the rest of the Torchwood team who were sitting on a line of seats nearby. He just couldn't help feeling like a father attempting to reason with their irrational teenage offspring, and getting nowhere fast.

The Torchwood team. _His _team. Owen, sitting on the back of one of the seats with his feet on the metal bench, fiddling with the latest application on his new, top-of-the-range mobile phone; Toshiko sitting next to him, only really half listening to Gwen sounding off about Jack; whilst Ianto stands, reluctantly drinking coffee from a cardboard coffee-shop cup, eyeing the contents with the utmost suspicion.

Jack sighed and turned to lean on one of the rails. He looked out across the Bay, half-blinded by the bright sunlight as it hit the water. Lost in thought, he was oblivious to the pretty, dark-haired, young woman in the red dress, perched on the railings next to him. She had watched with interest, and not to mention slight amusement, the recent squabble. She leaned towards him.

"Well, I guess that told you!" She laughed as she lowered herself from the railings. For what was probably the first time in a long while, Jack was rendered speechless. Well, almost.

"Estelle?" He stuttered eventually. The pretty girl's face lit up, her smile widely matching Jack's own. She loved this part - she almost never fully appreciated how much she missed him, until she saw him again.

"Hello Captain!"

Jack laughed. From across the Boardwalk, Gwen turned to see Jack and 'the woman in red' in a friendly, but passionate embrace.

"Who's Jack talking to?" She asked no-one in particular. The others turned to look.

Toshiko, shielding her eyes from the glare of the sun on the Bay, shook her head. "I don't know, she doesn't look familiar."

Owen looked up from his new toy and offered a smile, which quickly turned into a lecherous sneer. "Dunno, don't recognise her but ... Jack obviously does!" He sniggered and pointed in Jack's direction, they turned back to see Jack and Estelle sharing a friendly kiss. Gwen looked away, trying to ignore the sharp pang of jealousy suddenly stabbing at her insides.

Down by the railings, Estelle pulled away from Jack "There! Now let them say you've forgotten about feelings!" she laughed.

"I didn't know you were coming! It's good to see you" said Jack warmly

"You too, it's been a long time" Estelle looked around her at the busy Boardwalk and then up towards the Roald Dahl Plass "How about de-briefing me over a coffee? I take it you do still drink coffee?"

"Live on it!" Jack laughed. He took her hand and the pair walked off down the Boardwalk and up the wooden steps that led towards the Plass "Come on, I know a great little place." In that instance, Jack suddenly remembered and stopped short -

"Oh, by the way – welcome to the 21st Century!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

Jack sat in Ronaldo's Coffee Shop on the busy Roald Dahl Plass sipping the strong coffee. He never ceased to be amazed by Estelle, right from the day they first met. All that time ago. And yet here he was, still stunned and slightly startled at how much that girl could eat when she was hungry! As the conversation quietened, Jack placed his mug on the table and watched as Estelle polished off her full English with extra toast and started destroying the side order of pancakes in front of her. He smiled; it's funny how some things never change.

"You were gone a long time this time, how comes?"

Estelle looked up. "Hmm – eighteen years!" She said through a mouthful of crumbs. "I was hoping it was going to be short one this time, be back in time for the Millennium! Did I miss anything?"

Jack's smile faded as he remembered. Remembered the events of the infamous Millennium celebrations. The ones that led to the deaths of the previous Torchwood team members in The Hub on New Year's Eve 1999.Estelle stared sadly into his eyes.

"Oh Jack, I'm sorry. I was going to ask about Alex and the others – but ... I'm so sorry. I should've seen that ..." She turned her concentration back to her toast, feeling bad that she had had to ask. The pair sat in silence for a minute or two, almost an act of remembrance for Jack's former colleagues. Estelle finally gave up on the cold, waxy toast and picked up her mug of coffee.

"So, this new team of yours - do you trust them?" She sipped slowly as she watched for Jack's reaction

"With my life"

"Because one word to London Jack - and I'm history!"

"Torchwood London's gone"

"What?" Her eyebrows knitted together with confusion "How?"

"Destroyed in the Battle of Canary Wharf." Jack looked cautiously around him, wary of curious eaves-droppers "There was an alien war between two evil ... powerful ... races, both fighting for control of the planet. Thousands of people died. "

"I'm … guessing neither won?"

Jack looked curiously at Estelle "Are you OK? You're slow today! I thought you would've seen all this ..."

"I'm sorry Jack, having a bit of trouble waking up today ... hence!" She indicated to the coffee, and promptly signalled to the waitress for another.

"No. They didn't win." Jack smiled fondly "Someone, a friend of mine actually, he stopped them. He saved us, but Torchwood London burnt."

Estelle gave a slight smile, "When you say 'a friend' - " But before she could finish she was interrupted by Jack's comms device suddenly whirring into life.

"Hang on a sec!" he tapped his right ear, "Gwen? Yes ... yeah but forget tha- ... Alright! Yes, I _am_ sorry. Yes really!" He rolled his eyes and grinned at Estelle "OK I'm on my way. There's someone I want you to meet!"

- T – T – T -

The main area of the Torchwood Hub was full of activity, the team busy about their daily business, when they were interrupted by the low droning of the metal main door sliding to one side. Jack, beaming excitedly, guided Estelle through on to the metal grating inside the entrance. Removing his coat, he called out to the others to join them.

"Estelle, come and meet the team! Guys – this is…." Jack stopped himself and threw Estelle a knowing look "…an old friend of mine. Estelle this is Toshiko Sato – computer expert and all round technical genius!" Toshiko removed her glasses and stepped away from her keyboard to smile and shake hands with Estelle.

"Owen Har – Sorry – DOCTOR Owen Harper – resident medic"

Estelle laughed and shook hands with Owen "Hello Doctor Harper!"

"Ianto Jones! Technical support and caffeine aficionado!"

Ianto shook his head and flashed Estelle his most charming of smiles as he took her hand. "Pleased to meet you Estelle"

"And this here is Police Constable Gwen Cooper" Jack placed his hands on Gwen's shoulders, "The human face behind Torchwood. Reminds us of who we are and … generally keeps us all in line!" Gwen threw him a mock warning look and smiled nervously at Estelle.

Throwing a quick glance at Jack, Estelle took hold of her hand and smiled warmly "It's very nice to meet you". Suddenly, following that small, insignificant gesture, Gwen felt much more comfortable with their guest. Even, perhaps a little guilty that she had, in all probability, misjudged her so unfairly, she couldn't understand how she felt so jealous, so –

"Tosh!" Jack's voice bellowing across The Hub interrupted her thoughts "How're you doing with that stuff for UNIT? – They're starting to get a little antsy!"

"Still working on it Jack!" Toshiko answered as she made her way back to her workstation

Jack hung his coat on the nearby coat-stand "Gwen – any luck with that guy with the stolen Microtron Manipulator?"

Gwen returned to her monitor and flicked through some papers on her desk "Yep, we've traced his last known address; Owen and I are going to check it out this afternoon".

Estelle turned to Jack somewhat taken aback "Wow! I'm impressed!"

"It's amazing what a few beatings can do!" Jack laughed "Come on, I'll show you around – we've made a few improvements since you were last here"

- T – T – T -

Carefully carrying the two cappuccinos, Gwen made her way over to Toshiko's workstation. She placed them on the desk and pulled up a seat. Toshiko continued studying the large screen monitor in front of her. Gwen pushed one of the mugs in her direction.

"So come on then" Gwen asked quietly "who is she?"

Toshiko sipped slowly at the hot coffee and leaned back in her seat, still staring at the data on the screen in front of her "Well, I've run her image - captured from the CCTV here in the Hub - against the national networks … and there's no trace of her. So whoever she is, she's not local"

"As in ... ?"

"As in, she's not a current resident of the UK. So, out of interest, I extended the search to include the national and international passport databanks – and ..." Toshiko lowered her voice "she doesn't show up there either"

"She won't!" The voice from immediately behind them made them both jump

"Jack! I'm sorry – we were just …"

"Snooping?" Jack grinned at Toshiko and leaned against her desk, crossing his arms. The girls looked awkwardly at each other until Gwen plucked up the courage to ask what they were both thinking.

"Who is she Jack?"

"I told you - an old friend"

"But you've never mentioned her before. How comes? How often do you see her?"

Jack considered the question before answering carefully "Not often enough! She ... drops in whenever she's in town"

"But, why doesn't she show up on the system, where is she from?"

"A long way away" he knew perfectly well from Gwen's persistent questioning that she was not going to give up _that_ easily. He sighed heavily "OK look, she's not from around here, she's not - exactly human. She's a Telepath"

"A what?" Gwen enquired cautiously

"A Telepath. She fell through the Rift a few years ago. We became friends and you know, one thing led to another ..." Toshiko and Gwen's eyes widened in what could only be described as an equal mixture of horror and disbelief.

Jack laughed and held his hands up in an act of mock self-defence "What? I'm sorry! but you know, she has a ... basic human form ... roughly" Jack smirked to himself "I mean ... the right bits in sort of the right places! Although, she is capable of telepathic thought and communication"

Toshiko looked suspiciously at Jack "She can read our minds?" Jack nodded. Toshiko's mind reeled as old memories were suddenly brought back to the surface. She again bore witness to a disturbing previous encounter with a species of a similar nature, one which nearly cost her, and her friends, their lives. "Jack, we've been here before ..."

"Don't worry – Estelle's no threat to us. She doesn't tend to use her ability that often." He placed a reassuring hand on Toshiko's shoulder, "but, you may ... feel certain emotions you're not used to, her telepathic field can heighten things. Don't let it bother you. Estelle is a good person, and she's only visiting."

Jack patted Toshiko's shoulder again, instilling sense of reassurance, at least, that was the intention. As he walked off towards his office, he suddenly laughed and called out over his shoulder "Just don't ever play her at poker!"

- T – T – T -

That night, Jack treated Estelle to a night out on the town. They ate in his favourite restaurant and drank in a number of his favourite bars, while he filled her in on local news, international news, celebrity make ups and break ups, current affairs and love affairs. As the pair strolled hand in hand, the moon shone brightly, lighting up the Plass in a silvery hue. It was completely deserted at this time of night, except for a few other late-night revellers on their way home from the local nightclubs.

"Dance with me Jack!" Estelle stood motionless in the centre of the Plass, smiling, with a mischievous glint in her eye, her dress blowing slightly in the late night breeze

"Dance with you?"

"Yes!"

"Here?" Jack laughed hesitantly, hoping to God that the seemingly insane woman standing in front of him was teasing him "You're kidding?"

She nodded enthusiastically - a definite 'No' to the teasing idea!

"… unless of course … that is … you can't." She continued baiting him. "I mean … that's fine … it's been a long time ... it's understandable if you've forgotten how …"

Completely unable to let her get the better of him, Jack took hold of her hand, swung her round and pulled her close to him "Come here missy - I'll show you who can't dance!"

Estelle shrieked with laughter as Jack led her into an impromptu waltz around the moonlit Plass. She was not surprised that Jack had not lost his touch, he always had been a good dancer. She melted into his arms, placed her head on his shoulder and let him lead.

"Remember the old days Jack?" She asked quietly. Jack laughed gently

"Which ones?"

"All of them! Afternoon tea on the village green, watching civilised gentlemen in 'whites' playing cricket." She leaned as Jack led her into a graceful twirl.

"Flapper girls and men in pin-stripe!" Jack mused, "The Big Band and dancing on a Saturday night at the Starlight Pally!" Jack proceeded to pirouette her around and round until she nearly lost her balance

"Hiding in the air raid shelters ..." Estelle gasped as she caught her breath

"and ...not always during the raid!" Jack laughed. Estelle paused reflectively for a moment. She looked up into his eyes, seeing a thousand and one memories.

"I miss it Jack. The world's a different place now"

Jack pulled her close and stroked her hair gently "We make the best of it. We have to" He said softly.

- T – T – T -


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter Three**

Sat in the gloomy, oppressive Interrogation Room of the Torchwood Hub, Jack and Gwen questioned the grubby, unshaven man in his mid twenties. Jack was less than tolerant, having spent the previous night out till the early hours and then being forced to spend the entire morning interrogating a social degenerate about an inconsequential missing alien artefact. Usually, he would quite enjoy putting them through their paces, just for sheer fun of it, but today, he wanted to be elsewhere.

"Come on Lee, stop giving us the run around and tell us where it is" Jack asked 'politely'

"I ain't got it. I told you!"

"But you see, we know that's just not true, don't we PC Cooper"

"Oh yeah, bags of evidence" Gwen lied, really hoping at this point that Jack had something up his sleeve or they would have to either let him go, and lose him, along with the missing Microtron Manipulator, or alternatively, lock him up indefinitely and still not find it.

Estelle watched the proceedings on one of the monitors at Gwen's workstation. Being able to hear people's thoughts definitely came into its own on certain occasions! She could feel his anxiety, almost smell his fear. _What was he trying to hide ... His phone? Why would he be hiding a phone? More to the point where would he be hiding a phone?_ Despite her confusion, she relayed the message to Jack.

"_He's lying__. Look in his pocket – he has a phone; there's a picture of it ... a photograph ... on his phone?"_

Jack glanced surreptitiously at the CCTV camera on the wall and grinned.

"Lee, give me your phone"

- T – T – T -

Toshiko, Owen and Ianto unpacked the recently delivered Chinese takeaway. The smell was irresistible as Jack and Gwen joined them.

"She was right about the photo" said Gwen, still amazed at witnessing Estelle's talent first-hand. "He was probably going to use it when he put the thing on e-Bay!"

"Yep – spot on, as usual! So annoying! I hate it when she does that!" Jack laughed as he sat at the table with the others "Anyway, Retcon him and cut him loose; we'll get Tosh to delete his phone records and calls history."

Gwen looked over at Jack whilst helping herself to food. "We could use her, Jack. You know we could."

"No."

"But think what she could do for us!" Gwen argued "We would never have found out any of that stuff without her."

"No!"

"Why not?"

Toshiko looked up from unwrapping her chopsticks and smiled "She seems nice!"

"Let's just say you'd be covering for her ... a lot!" Jack reasoned. Gwen looked at him, mystified as to why he wouldn't want this woman, this friend of his, to be part of his team. Jack finished his mouthful of Chow Mein.

"Remember I said that she wasn't human? Well, she's also hibernatory" He shovelled in a mouthful of noodles, as Gwen stared at him in amazement.

"Hibernatory?"

"Yeah!" Jack took another mouthful.

"She ... hibernates?"

"Yep."

Owen groaned and dropped his fork on to his plate "Oh no, that just wouldn't be fair. I always hated that when I worked at the hospital. Guaranteed, every year the same person got Christmas off! What's the chances she's gonna want to 'hibernate' over Christmas?"

Ianto laughed sarcastically "I'm sure it's not seasonal! I mean it's not like she's some kind of "alien-telepathic-hybrid ... badger! ..." His smile faded suddenly as he turned slowly to Jack "Is she … Sir?"

Jack's loaded fork remained at his lips as he stopped in his tracks, staring in disbelief "No - Ianto, she's not!"

"OK …" choked Gwen, through a mouthful of noodles "so – so she … 'hibernates' - well, how long for?"

"Depends on what she's been up to …" explained Jack "sometimes just a few months but, this time, it was eighteen years"

Owen pointed his fork at Gwen "OK, yeah, I'm NOT covering an 18 year-shift, alright?"

Gwen smiled, then returned her attention to Jack "But – how does someone disappear for eighteen years? I mean, doesn't anyone notice?"

"Well, it was harder in the old days, when people actually cared about their neighbours, but, these days – so long as the bills are paid and grass gets cut, no-body gives a damn. Of course – the Perception Filter helps …"

Owen frowned "Perception Filter?"

"It helps to make her less noticeable" Jack's explanation made it absolutely no clearer for anyone. "The way it was explained to me – it's like when you've got the hots for someone but … they don't notice you at all … you see - but you don't see"

Toshiko grinned "Well … her Perception Filter obviously isn't working on you Mr Harkness!"

This time, it was Jack's turn to point with his fork "Never you mind!" he smiled.

- T – T – T -


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter ****Four**

The two smartly-dressed gentlemen stood together, motionless amongst the crowds in Cardiff city centre. They stood in the middle of the bargain hunters and the window shoppers, the strolling pensioners with their baskets on wheels and the layabout teenagers with their tattoos and cigarettes. They stood. And they watched. And they listened.

"So what now?"

"It's here. It's all here. All of it" His eyes narrowed as he visually dissected his surroundings

"But how do we find it?" A young girl passed right by him. A young girl, with a pretty face, pale features, green eyes and auburn hair tied into a ponytail with a pink ribbon. His eyes followed her, not leaving her face. He wanted to reach out and touch her, to feel her, but he resisted. He chose instead to straighten his suit-jacket and check his cuffs.

"Like we always do.We watch, we listen and we wait. "

"But everyone is so noisy, this planet is deafening!"

"So, stop adding to it. Just listen. And focus. The time will come and we shall be ready."

- T – T – T -

Estelle relaxed on the small battered sofa as Toshiko scoured the internet database archives, pulling up newspaper articles detailing major world events that had occurred since she'd been away. It had become apparent from Jack that she had a lot to catch up on. The portable printer in front of them droned continuously, spewing out sheet after sheet of newspaper articles and narratives as more and more information downloaded onto Toshiko's laptop.

As she approached them, Gwen took a long hard look at her. There was definitely something about her. Unable to put her finger on exactly what it was about her, Gwen had to admit it, she liked her. She sat down next to Estelle.

"Estelle, do you mind if I ask you something?" asked Gwen nervously. Estelle shook her head as she put down the latest sheet.

"This telepathy ... I'm sorry, but I'm a bit confused ..." Gwen smiled at her, giving that kind-hearted, compassionate smile, that no-one can resist returning. "Well, that means you can read our minds, right?"

"Yes, I can" Estelle shifted uncomfortably on the sofa

"Isn't that a bit intrusive, a bit ... personal? Reading people's private thoughts?" asked Gwen, hoping that she hadn't offended Estelle, but, wanting to know the answer all the same.

Estelle shifted her position on the sofa again, this time discovering Owen's half-eaten packet of Quavers from the day before. Not completely sure what to do with the new discovery she passed them to Toshiko who turned her nose up and promptly dropped them in the bin by her side.

"I suppose, used in the wrong way, yes it is. But telepathy is how my people communicate back home. And … just because I _can_ do it, doesn't mean I _do_ do it." Gwen looked at her curiously, obviously remaining unconvinced by her argument. "It's like you" Estelle continued "You're all capable of so much. For example ... body language, you know – reading body posture, eye contact and all that, but there is _so _much more"

"You mean like ESP, women's intuition?" joked Toshiko

"Exactly!" Toshiko's smile faded as she realised that her teasing was no joke, and that all her preconceived ideas regarding that sort of thing had, in fact, been completely wrong. Toshiko did not like being wrong. She liked things follow set patterns and rules; to be scientific and explainable. She had been wrong about so many things in the past.

"Humans are capable of all that. It's all controlled by the subconscious, just like telepathy. But you don't bother, because it's too much hard work. Well, that's how I feel here. Also, not many other people here can do it - so conversations tend to be a bit one-sided!"

Gwen smiled, a little reassured although still not entirely convinced. Estelle laughed and rested her hand on top of Gwen's "Look, I won't mess with your heads and I promise I won't read you. You are Jack's friends, which means that you're my friends too. But you may FEEL me though – and I'm sorry but I can't do anything about that, that's just me I'm afraid"

"We know about Jack" Gwen ventured. Toshiko threw her a sideways glance. Estelle looked at her carefully, waiting for her to elaborate "We know that he can't die. Is it that the same for you?"

Estelle lowered her gaze "No. I mean, I've never really put it to the test or anything but ... as far as I am aware, I just live a REALLY long time!"

"So you've known him a while then?"

"You could say that" Estelle laughed.

"Estelle, can I ask you something else? Sorry, I don't mean this to be Twenty Questions, I'm just curious. You know you said earlier about 'feeling things', emotions and stuff – well, what did you mean, exactly?"

"I have a telepathic field and exposure to it can 'heighten' certain emotions, I can pick up on yours, and at certain times, you might pick up on mine. Come here, I'll show you. Stand up!" She stood up and motioned to the two girls to do the same. She took Gwen's hands in hers. Gwen looked at her uneasily

"OK, what shall we do? I know, how about this …"

Estelle took in a deep breath and slowly breathed out whilst looking straight into Gwen's eyes. Gwen smiled, and then she started to laugh. She giggled at first but after a few seconds, Gwen was doubled over in uncontrollable hysteria! Toshiko and Estelle joined in. Jack looked over at the girls and laughed, he was glad to see them getting along.

Estelle let go of her Gwen's hands and put her finger to her lips "Ssh! You'll get me in trouble!" she whispered.

Gwen apologised as she wiped the tears away from her eyes, still laughing.

"OK, how about this …"

"Hang on" Gwen interrupted "Tosh – your turn!"

Toshiko smiled but declined gracefully "No, no, I'm fine, thanks" As she collected the newspaper articles from the printer, she had suddenly managed to make herself look far too busy to join in. "My head's strange enough as it is! I'm happy just to watch thanks"

Gwen turned back to Estelle and held her hands once again "OK! Come on then!"

"Alright ..." Estelle smiled naughtily and winked at Toshiko "Let's see what you make of this one!"

Estelle took another deep breath and locked eye contact with Gwen. As she slowly released her breath, Gwen closed her eyes and cleared her throat. Her face began to flush and small beads of sweat began to appear on her brow. She murmured something and then groaned quietly. Feeling suddenly embarrassed and remembering where she was, Gwen smiled and began giggling quietly "Oh my God!" She whispered through a sharp intake of breath and she opened her eyes "Wow!"

Estelle dropped her hands as Gwen dissolved into fits of helpless laughter and fanned herself with her hands "Is it me or is it hot in here?"

Toshiko stared in wonder at Estelle "That's amazing! How do you do that?" Estelle turned towards her and sat back down on the edge of the sofa.

"Simple matter of thought transference – I project my emotions, thoughts or whatever onto Gwen … she picks them up, like radio waves"

Toshiko glanced over at Owen who was busy leering at elicit CCTV footage on his monitor "I wish I could do that" she said quietly.

Estelle smiled sympathetically "Believe me it has its' drawbacks. Anyway, enough of that, listen, I've been off the scene for a while - and you lot spend WAY too much time indoors – who's up for a bit of partying tonight? Toshiko?"

"Sorry, I've got some paperwork to do that Jack wants in by tomorrow – he's been hassling me about it for days!"

"Gwen?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, I've promised to spend the evening with Rhys – he keeps complaining that he never gets to see me anymore! Thinks I've moved out! But ... why don't you join us? He'd love to meet you!"

"Oh no, I don't want to intrude –"

"Please - just stay for dinner then, and then you can go off and do what you want. Please? Oh say you will ... Please? Please?"

"Oh ... oh alright, go on then! But just dinner, then I'm leaving you two to it"

"Brilliant!" Gwen giggled.

- T – T – T -

As usual Jack was busying himself in his office. Estelle leaned on the door-frame and watched him in silence for a moment or two. He hadn't changed at all since the last time she had seen him, and yet he had been through so much. She could tell that now.

Becoming aware of her presence, Jack looked up at her from the piece of growing coral in front of him and smiled but continued working "Hey!"

She smiled and entered the room, perching herself on the edge of his desk.

"What are you up to?" He smirked " ... Apart from trying lead my team astray?"

Estelle laughed "Oh, I think they're far too well trained for that! What about you, can I interest you in coming out tonight? I'm going to dinner with Gwen and Rhys ... but I wondered if you fancied going on somewhere afterwards?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I can't, I'm on 'Weevil Watch' this evening with Ianto. I kinda promised ..."

"Oh ..." She stuttered in surprise, suddenly and inadvertently reading one of Jack's thoughts, and immediately wishing she hadn't! "Oh god! ... Ianto ... right! OK, well, just me then!"

Jack blushed slightly and promptly changed the subject "Where were you thinking of going anyway?"

"Remember that old dance hall we used to go to years ago – the one with the big staircase and glass chandeliers?"

"The old Astoria?" Jack looked at her sadly as she nodded "Stell, that closed down years ago"

"No, no I know! It's a club now – The 'Catch 22'"

"Woah! I didn't realise that was the same place." Jack stood up and replaced his crafting knife to the pen tidy by Estelle's hand "Trust me - that's a bad idea!"

Estelle looked at him in mock horror, as he carefully returned the coral to the top of the filing cabinet "Why? Is it a gay bar!" She laughed

Jack turned "No! But it's not a place for you" he warned "It's not safe!"

"Don't worry, I can look after myself!"

Jack picked up the phone and started dialling out "I know, but I don't want you going there – and particularly not by yourself"

"Fine!" Estelle conceded "Alright - I'll see what Owen's up to" Reluctantly she stood up and made her way over to the door.

Jack took the receiver away from his ear momentarily "and DON'T get into any trouble!"

- T – T – T -

Gwen let herself in through the door of her flat, followed by Estelle. "Rhys?" She threw her keys onto the telephone table "Rhys?" She slipped off her jacket and threw it onto the back of the sofa. Estelle waited inside the front door and watched as Rhys appeared from the kitchen carrying a steaming saucepan and adorned in a brightly-coloured pinnafore. Gwen beamed, rushed over and kissed him.

"Estelle, this is my husband Rhys! Rhys meet Estelle – a friend of Jack's"

"Hello Rhys!" She smiled as they shook hands. He couldn't help but look her up and down.

"Hiya!" He beamed back at her, still unable to take his eyes off her _'Blimey' _he thought_ 'she's a bit of alright!' _

"Oh ... and behave yourself!" Gwen called out as she walked through to the kitchen to find out what Rhys was preparing for dinner. "Estelle's a telepath – she can read minds!"

'_Shit!'_ Rhys held his fixed smile. He stared straight ahead at Estelle whilst he continued to shake her hand whilst she bit her lip and stifled a grin_. 'She heard that!'_

Estelle cleared her throat and smiled back at the very nervous Rhys - still shaking her hand and smiling like an idiot! At once, he let go of Estelle's hand, and still smiling, walked uneasily to join Gwen in the kitchen.

" Yep ... and that!" he sighed to himself.

- T – T – T -

Owen carefully pruned the scarlet leaves from the strange looking alien plant. He saved the cutting and placed it delicately into the cultivation pod. He liked being in the Hot-House when he had things on his mind. No-one hardly ever went in there, except Ianto, and he wasn't the intrusive type. It gave him time to think. But, in keeping with Sod's Law, not this particular morning. Owen realised his peace was about to be shattered when Jack breezed in brandishing a metal watering can.

"I didn't expect to see you in - you not seeing Estelle today?" Owen asked him as Jack filled the can from the filtered water butt in the corner _'Why is he here? He never comes in here. Bloody typical!'_

"Well, I thought I was" Jack walked over and watered the bright cerise flowers on the workbench "But she's not turned up yet. She's probably decided to go off and do some sight-seeing or shopping or ... unless – " Jack stopped and put down his watering can. He eyed Owen suspiciously "You didn't upset her did you?"

Owen stood motionless with his miniature secateurs in his hand, about to take another cutting. He looked at Jack in complete bewilderment "Me? – what have I done?"

"Last night – you didn't … you know ... 'disgrace yourself' did you?"

Owen looked at him, totally confused and slightly horrified "Last night?"

"Jesus! How much did you have?" Jack exclaimed "Estelle didn't drink too much did she?" He grinned and whispered loudly. "It does strange things to her – like caffeine but a hundred times worse" Jack started laughing and picked a rogue caterpillar from one of the flowers and placed in the composter "Can be fun though!"

Owen holds his hands up to "Jack, I _really _don't know what you're talking about. I didn't see Estelle last night OK? And besides, I wouldn't take her out anyway – you'd break both my legs!"

Jack stood thoughtfully for a minute before activating his Comms system . "Gwen? Did Estelle say where she was going when she left you last night?"

"Nowhere, said she was going home. Why?"

"Oh ... no reason" Jack sighed "I just expected her in by now that's all. Never mind, she'll turn up when she's ready. She always was a law unto herself!"

- T – T – T -


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter ****Five**

The damp alleyway behind the St David's Hotel was deserted except for the two hotel employees who had nipped outside for their cigarette break. The wind whipped around them as they stood in the shelter of the two huge metal waste bins. A low grumbling noise emanated from within the alleyway. It started off so subtly, so faintly that it was barely noticeable. But it grew, gradually becoming more noticeable. Natalie exhaled the smoke away from her face and turned towards the end of the passageway.

"What was that?" She asked her friend warily

"What was what?"

"Listen ... what's that noise?"

"It's nothing" Jamie reassured her, "Probably just the wind". The pair continued dragging on their cigarettes in the cold. The young girl looked again as the rumbling became louder and turned into a more distinct and defined growling.

By now, even Jamie had become distracted by the unearthly sound emanating from further along the alley. He threw his cigarette to the floor and stubbed it out with the flat of his shoe.

"Oh for Christ's sake Nat, I'll go an' have a look if it makes you feel better"

As Jamie stepped out from behind the bins, all Natalie heard was the screaming. Followed closely by the dragging. And then the silence. Stifling her own screams with her fist, she peered out through the small gap between the industrial metal dustbins. The alleyway was empty. She took a few steps. Still nothing. She ventured further down the passage to the next set of bins.

"Jamie?" She called out, her voice much quieter than she had intended. "Jamie!"

A shuffle to her left caught her attention. Wide-eyed and frozen with fear, she turned to see the pack of ugly, wrinkled creatures staring at her. They watched her with a fierce curiosity, making no sound and no approach. They just stood and watched. Until she screamed.

Like a call to arms, they charged. Natalie's screams filled the alleyway, as she was attacked, repeatedly forced up against the wall and then finally thrown to floor. Her frail body landed like a broken doll. Her screams echoed and died as they were drowned by the triumphant roars of the creatures as they ran, lurching back down the passageway into the shadows and the wind. Their damaged conquest left convulsing weakly in the mud.

_._

- T – T – T -

Ianto climbed the metal stairs that led up to Jack's office. He didn't like disturbing him when he was busy doing the accounts, but this was important. More important than some 'friend' coming to visit. Not that he was jealous of course, why should he be? After all, how much could she mean to him, how many times had he mentioned her in the past? ... Never. And, there was the fact that Jack had chosen him over her the previous night. Ianto was suddenly cheered by this thought. Although still perplexed by the fact that he couldn't hate her. He didn't even dislike her, infact ...

"Hey Ianto!" His thoughts suddenly interrupted as Jack called out as he saw him approaching the top steps.

"Sir" Ianto appeared. Jack looked up from his pile of paperwork as Ianto entered the office "Excuse me Sir, a report has just come in of a suspected 'wild animal' attack. Although, it sounds like another Weevil attack if you ask me"

"Another one? That's the second in 12 hours!" exclaimed Jack closing the files on his desk.

Ianto nodded as he double checked the paperwork on his clipboard "Two victims – the second one is still alive in St Helens Hospital. But, more worryingly, this one happened in broad daylight … and right on our doorstep. An alleyway behind the St David's Hotel"

"They're becoming more frequent – and more obvious" He took Ianto's clip board and flicked through the latest report, briefly comparing it to the previous one which lay filed beneath. "I'll look into it."

"There's something else" Ianto interjected "The local Police are saying that there was evidence of more than one animal. Several, in fact."

Jack looked up, his eyes narrowed "A pack? But, Weevils don't attack like that, they're solitary hunters." He passed the clipboard back to Ianto and stood up from his desk. "OK, tell them we're dealing with it. Get Owen and Gwen to go over to St Helen's in case our victim wakes up; I'll get Tosh to check the archive records of Weevil attacks – see if they've done anything like this before."

"Will do. Will Estelle be joining us today, Sir?"

Jack frowned "Well, she said she was, although... " He took out the silver pocket watch from his waistcoat "... she should've been here by now." Jack turned to descend the stairs but stopped on the top stair "And Ianto? I've told you before – drop the 'Sir'!" He smiled and winked "Save it for later!"

- T – T – T -

The two smartly-dressed gentlemen sat in the dark hotel room. The curtains were almost drawn, with only a small strip of daylight streaming in. The first sat motionless facing the window, looking out across the Bay, watching the jet boats darting across the water. The second, fascinated by his image in the mirror, constantly re-arranging is hair and straightening his tie.

"This is not going according to plan." He removed his glasses and placed them on the window-ledge

"I realise that"

"That was _not _supposed to happen – I told you to stop! Why didn't you stop when I told you to?" He said angrily

"How was that my fault? Everything here is so ... noisy. I got distracted" He re-arranged his hair yet again, this time to a deep-side parting but then thought better of it and ruffled it beneath his fingers.

"You shouldn't have left her like that. If any of this goes wrong, I'm leaving you to explain it to the others."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

Bright and early the next morning, the Torchwood team sat in the Conference Room in The Hub. Jack sat at the head of the table, naturally. He could hear the sound of the coffee machine whirring close by and knew that, any minute now, he was to be presented with his morning cup of 'pick-me-up'. There was just something about the smell of hot coffee and the sight of Ianto in a pinny! He laughed softly to himself at the image that now presented itself in his head.

'_Stop it!'_ he thought and turned to face Gwen "How's our girl at the hospital doing?" he asked

"Not good" she replied "She's still not regained consciousness. I talked to her doctor earlier, but he doesn't hold out much hope. Her injuries are too severe."

Owen looked up from the copies of the girl's medical charts which Toshiko had managed to 'acquire' for him. "Seems that Weevil didn't do her any favours – might as well have killed her and be done with it. Poor kid."

"It was definitely a Weevil then?" Jack asked

"By the looks of it, yeah"

As Owen handed Jack the photographs of the other victim, the door of the Conference flew open

"Sir – there's been another attack!"

"What?"

Ianto, still flustered, handed a paper report to Gwen "Again, by more than one; again, in daylight; and again – right on our doorstep"

"Where was it?" Toshiko asked her as she took out her PDA machine

"Cathedral Park" Ianto replied

Jack looked up, suddenly startled "That's near Estelle's place..."

"The victim was male" Ianto reassured him

"OK. You see - now I'm worried. I've got Weevils running around attacking people willy-nilly in my front yard and Estelle seems to have gone missing!"

- T – T – T -


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Ianto stood at the front desk of the Tourist Information Office, anxiously trying to remove the coffee stain that Owen had left there the previous day, when the bell rung as the front door was opened. Without even bothering to look up Ianto sprung into his usual opening line ...

"I'm sorry, we're clos- ... oh my god!"

As he looked up, Estelle stood in the doorway, her face covered in dried cuts and purple bruises. He rushed out from behind the counter called Jack over the comms system.

"Jack, you'd better get up here. It's Estelle!" As he got closer he noticed that she also seemed to be suffering from what appeared to be a massive hangover. "Are you OK, what happened?"

"It's alright Ianto, I'm fine, really, it's nothing" She took Ianto's offer of an arm and walked over to the counter, just as Jack arrived.

"Where the hell have you been? I was beginning to get – " He stopped short as he noticed Estelle's injuries. He rushed to her side and placed his hands on her shoulders as he examined her face.

"What happened? Who did this to you?"

"I don't know, I don't remember"

Jack took her gently by the hand and led her down to the main area of The Hub.

- T – T – T -

"Wait here, I'll find Owen" Jack instructed her as he walked off towards the MediBay to find Owen. Estelle absent-mindedly watched Toshiko for a moment or two; she was deep in thought at her workstation. Estelle felt her consciousness cloud momentarily, as though she was half asleep – not quite dreaming, but not quite awake. She walked over to join Toshiko, she was suddenly fascinated by all the computers and monitors, intrigued by the data and graphs flashing and winking across the screens. However, she found herself drawn to one in particular. She turned to Toshiko,

"This looks complicated!"

"Not really! That's the Rift Activity Locator" replied Toshiko smiling, impressed that at least _someone_ had taken an interest in her latest project.

"What does it do?" asked Estelle, still not feeling entirely with it.

"It tells us when and where the Rift is active at any point in time. If you look here, you see that spike?" She pointed at the screen. "That shows where the Rift was active 4 days ago." Toshiko leaned in towards Estelle, her voice quietened almost to a whisper and she smiled smugly, very pleased with herself "I've given the programme a bit of an upgrade recently so now it can predict future spikes too!"

"How does it work?" Estelle asked shortly.

"It measures fluctuations in Rift energy and background radiation levels within the local environment then compares them against current and recent atmospheric conditions. It runs that data through the Predictor Programme (subjecting it to a series of mathematical equations) and – Hey Presto!" Toshiko frowned slightly "Unfortunately it can only predict to a nearness value of 99.8% within 72 hours, but I'm sure I'll get that ironed out in a few days!"

"Do you predict anything happening soon?" Estelle asked, her expression blank as she stared intently at the screen, trying to take in all the information in front of her.

Toshiko turned back to face the monitors and shook her "No, all seems pretty quiet at the minute" She looked back up at Estelle and indicated to her bruised face "Are you OK?" she asked quietly.

Estelle's expression returned in a flash, her mind suddenly clear and as alert as she always was. She nodded, slightly confused.

"I'm fine! Thank you Toshiko." The atmosphere lightened as Jack reappeared followed closely behind by Ianto. Jack held in his hands a vast amount of cotton wool balls and a glass bottle containing a curious, thick green liquid.

"Typical - never a medic around when you need one!" Jack teased and motioned to Estelle to go up to his office.

"Before you go –" Ianto interrupted "I'm making some coffee Estelle, would you like some?"

Estelle stopped on the bottom step "Actually, Ianto, do you have any tea?"

Ianto stood. Dumbfounded. He looked at Estelle as though she had spontaneously sprouted two heads right there in front of him. Jack laughed and gestured to Estelle to escape while she still could!

"What? I like tea!"

- T – T – T -

Safely within the privacy of his office, Jack pulled out a chair for Estelle and shut the door.

"What happened?" He asked her gently

"I don't know, I can't remember." She replied shakily. Jack poured some of the green liquid from the bottle onto a piece of cotton wool and started to clean the wounds to Estelle's face. She winced as it stung.

"Stop it! – It'll help." Jack scolded teasingly. "What do you mean you can't remember?"

"I mean I can't remember. Everything's a bit hazy."

Jack examined a cut on her forehead in closer detail, and then continued to clean it.

"Who the hell did this to you?" He said, unsure of whether he was actually talking to himself rather than her.

"The funny thing is, I didn't even have that much to drink last night! I must've fallen over on the way home from the club – " Estelle stopped short. She bit her lip nervously as she realised she had let slip to Jack that she been in the one place where Jack had asked her not to be. She turned her head away to avoid his angry glare. She hated it when he was angry with her. It wasn't that she was frightened of him, far from it; it was just that she owed him _so _much.

"You went there? After everything I said? Who with?"

"Nobody - I'm sorry! I was just ..." Estelle faltered "I didn't want to go home. But, what's the prob-"

"Wait a minute – "Jack suddenly interrupted her "– you said 'last night' –" He frowned and replaced the lid on the antiseptic solution.

"Sorry?" Estelle was confused.

"You said you went to the club 'last night'"

"Yes. I asked you but you said you couldn't come and everyone else was busy, so I – "

"Estelle, today's Thursday! You've been missing for nearly 2 days!"

"What?" Estelle stuttered "Don't be absurd!"

Jack sat down at his desk, opposite Estelle.

"OK Look", he took a deep breath "Start from the beginning. What's the last thing you _do_ remember?"

It was Estelle's turn to take a deep intake of breath. She closed her eyes and tried to think but her memory was cloudy.

"Last night." She said eventually "I had dinner at Gwen's. I left there about 10.30 then I went to the club." She paused, then opened her eyes and looked worryingly at Jack. "But … that's it; I don't remember leaving there, I don't remember coming home or anything. Then, I woke up this morning looking like this. I don't ... _2 days?"_

The phone on the corner of Jack's desk suddenly burst into life. It's antiquated ring startled the pair of them. Jack picked up the receiver.

"Hello?" He paused. "Who is this?" He asked sternly. "How do you know her?" His gaze switched to Estelle, and his face darkened. "No, you listen to me, 'cos I have a big problem with this. I don't tend to listen to people who go around beating up defenceless girls. NowWHO THE HELL IS THIS?"

The telephone line went dead. Incensed, Jack slammed down the receiver, stood up and stormed out of the office. As he reached the hallway, he turned and pointed directly at Estelle.

"Stay here!" He said angrily as he flew down the stairway into the main Hub and made his way to Toshiko's workstation.

"Toshiko!" He barked "I need you to check some CCTV images from Tuesday night. A club called 'Catch 22' in Splott. Check every image. Every entrance, every exit, and ... every toilet if you have to. Find Estelle. I want to know who she talked to; who she danced with and ... who she happened to … do… anything else with!"

"But..." Toshiko protested

"JUST DO IT!"

- T – T – T -


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

The Hub's Interrogation Room was cold, dark and hostile. Reminiscent of Jack's current mood. Estelle sat anxiously in silence as Jack laid out the grainy black and white photographs on the desk in front of her. They were CCTV stills, some showing Estelle with two men, drinking in the bar and then leaving the back entrance of the 'Catch 22' club. Jack stood over her, leaning on the table. He glowered at Estelle sat in the chair opposite him.

"Look at them." He instructed coldly.

"Jack, what's wrong? What have I - "

"I said - LOOK AT THEM!" Jack snapped.

Estelle picked up a couple of the photos stared at them in disbelief "Where the hell did you get these?" She asked.

Jack ignored her "Who are they?" he demanded.

"I don't know" pleaded Estelle "I've never see them before!" She could see that Jack was becoming more and more angry, but she didn't know what else she could say.

"Well, you seem pretty cosy." Jack retorted sarcastically "DON'T lie to me Estelle!"

"Jack I swear I'm not! Is this – " She looked at one of the photos in more detail "Oh my god – this is the club … Jack, who are those men?" she asked, her voice beginning to break with fear.

"I was kinda hoping you were gonna to tell me! Now listen, I've just had a phone call from one of these guys – oh, and by the way - he wishes you a speedy recovery and hopes to see you again real soon! Now WHY would he say that?"

Bewildered, Estelle shook her head but before she could answer, Jack began again

"HOW did they get this number? Huh?" He folded his arms defensively across his chest, turned his back to her and paced up and down the small room "How could they know it unless YOU gave it to them?"

"I don't know! And I'm not lying to you! - I swear I've never seen those men before!"

Jack walked back to the table and stared across at Estelle "I want to know what happened!"

"Jack – " Estelle began

"I said I WANT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPENED!" shouted Jack angrily as he hit the table with his fist.

Tears began to fall down Estelle's face "Why are you doing this? I've told you – " Her voice dissolved into heavy sobs and she buried her face in her hands. Jack, suddenly painfully aware that he had gone too far, took a deep breath and sat down in the chair opposite her. He gently took hold of her hands and held them tightly. His voice softened

"I'm sorry. Just tell me the truth Stell. What happened here? Who attacked you? Look, if you had a little too much to drink and said things you shouldn't, it's OK, I can sort it out - but I need to know who these men are and what they wanted with you."

Estelle fought to bring her emotions back into control "I swear to you Jack, I don't know. If I did, I would tell you, you know that."

Jack let go of her hands "Then, I'm sorry, you leave me with no choice" He leaned back in his chair and folded his arms again. "We have to use the Mind Probe on you."

Estelle's temper suddenly flared, she felt herself losing control "What? NO!" Her mind clouded with inexplicable rage "You can't!"

"I'm sorry. We have to find out." Jack remained calm, which outraged her even more; she rose from behind the table knocking the chair flying backwards as she did so

"You can't tell me what to do! "

"ESTELLE! Sit down. NOW!_" _Jack roared as he also stood and came head to head with her, the two of them stood locked in a battle of wills and rage across the tabletop.

"You're not in charge of me!" Estelle screamed.

"While you're on this planet you are MY responsibility – remember?"

"Then send me home!" She snarled angrily.

Those four little words shocked Jack rigid. In fact, as the events of the last few minutes replayed themselves in his mind, the whole thing shocked him rigid. He had never had a cross word with Estelle. Not once. Not even that time when he shot her (they had both agreed since that that particular incident was entirely accidental). He had never seen her lose her temper or raise her voice at him, nor him at her. This was an entirely new experience. And he didn't like it. At all. He looked at her, completely stunned.

"What?" he stammered eventually

"Send me home!" Estelle continued to stare fixedly at him. Jack could see that she wasn't kidding around

"Is that seriously what you want? To leave? After all this time?"

"In all the time I've known you Jack, I have _never_ lied to you. Not once. And yet now - " she began goading him "You don't trust me, and you certainly don't seem to want me here. So, SEND ME HOME!" She paused, seemingly emotionless, waiting for a response, but Jack didn't know _how_ to respond.

"You can do that – can't you Jack? Huh? Send me home? Send me back through the Rift? Come on, let's go and use Tosh's little machine and see when the next opening is shall we? You're always threatening to do it – so DO IT!

Jack remained silent. This situation had got way out of hand and Estelle had completely lost control. But there was something else, something he couldn't quite pinpoint. Something was wrong. He turned his back on her and left, locking the Interrogation Room door as he did so.

- T – T – T -

Gwen had been instructed to sit with Estelle in the Interrogation Room while Jack and the others prepared the Mind Probe. She felt uneasy, Estelle was visibly upset, but not at all hostile and angry like Jack had described, although, there was no denying it had happened, they had all witnessed it on the CCTV monitor.

"He's just worried for you." Gwen reasoned. "If you remember anything, anything at all, you have to tell us Estelle – sooner rather than later."

"Please don't let him use that machine on me. Please Gwen" Estelle implored "I swear to you, I wouldn't lie to Jack, or to you. Why does it matter anyway? It's just a couple of bruises; I probably fell over. I don't understand the big deal. There's no need for all this really Gwen, please!"

"We think it may be more than that." Gwen explained "We just need to find out for sure."

"What do you mean – like what?"

Gwen smiled, her attempt at being 'reassuring' going completely to waste as she could tell Estelle was reading her like an open book.

"Jack just wants to make sure you're safe, that's all."

"What exactly does this Mind Probe do anyway? – I mean apart from the obvious. How does it work?"

Gwen fidgeted slightly, a gesture not unnoticed by Estelle who was watching her like hawk. "Well, I don't know the ins and outs of it exactly, but basically, we attach you to a machine, Owen will give you an injection to relax your mind and then we can monitor what comes up –

Estelle's temper flared instantaneously once again "I'm sorry, 'what comes up?' You're going to go traipsing around inside my brain to see 'WHAT COMES UP?'

Gwen, completely taken aback by Estelle's sudden change in demeanour, involuntarily stood and moved back from the table. Estelle, in a mirroring action, also got to her feet.

"I'm not doing it. You're not going inside my head, no way!"

Gwen suddenly realised that because she had trusted Estelle, she had not bothered to lock the door of the room behind her, despite instructions from Jack to ensure that she did so.

"Estelle you'll be fine – " Gwen reasoned, trying to keep Estelle from heading towards the door. But, that was the worst thing she could've done. Estelle read the thought as though it was written in twenty foot high neon lights.

"Where's Jack?" Estelle turned and rushed to the door. She pushed it open and headed back out into the main corridor which led to the main work area of The Hub. She knew Gwen was following close behind. She took a deep breath and concentrated on Gwen's image in her mind _'Don't follow me.'_ OK so, it was a bit like a Jedi mind-trick, Estelle thought, but it worked and it certainly had its uses! Seconds later though, she heard Gwen pause and change direction to walk the opposite way. Estelle stopped. She looked around her for a moment, wishing she knew her way around this maze. Then she saw Ianto. She smiled to herself. Minutes later, Estelle was headed for the long, dark tunnels in The Hub's basement. No-one knew this place quite like Ianto.

- T – T – T -

Down in the MediBay, Owen made the final adjustments to the settings on the Mind Probe and contacted Jack over the comms system.

"OK, we're ready when you are"

Toshiko and Owen hung around in the Medibay for a few minutes, but when there was no sign of either Jack or Estelle, Owen called him again.

"No rush Jack! You know - when you're ready!" He grinned at Toshiko, who raised her eyebrows and gave him a very disapproving look for talking to Jack in that manner.

Jack's voice came into Owen's earpiece

"What do you want me for?" he asked

Owen shook his head "Well … we kind of need Estelle." He tutted.

Jack's voice changed in an instant "I thought she was with you?"

"Nope, we thought she was with you" replied Owen.

Toshiko rushed over to the monitor and punched up a map of the Hub on the screen

"Well, she's not here"

"What?" Jack sprinted from his office and shot down the metal stairs, two at a time, into the main Hub calling out as he ran,

"Estelle? ESTELLE!" But there was no reply.

Toshiko joined him "There's no other life-signs in the building except us and the Weevils in the vaults. She would register wouldn't she?"

Jack nodded and grabbed his coat from the stand. Ianto took it and held it for him as hurriedly put it on and headed for the revolving metal door at the exit of The Hub.

"I'll find her"

- T – T – T -

Estelle was lost. Not in direction or location, but in consequence and meaning. She stood in the open doorway of the 'Catch 22.' She didn't know quite why she had come here; it was just the only place she could think of where she might get some kind of insight into the peculiar and disturbing events of the last couple of days. She was a Telepath. She knew her own mind and, most of the time, she knew everyone else's as well. But, right now, she didn't feel like she knew anything at all. She had lost her memory, something which was relatively unheard of in a Telepath. It worried her.

She walked through the open doors and headed along the carpeted corridor to the lounge. She looked around, desperately hoping that she would recognise something, anything that would trigger a memory. She saw a few people sitting quietly at the bar, and the empty DJ stand in the corner. But she recognised nothing. James Blunt's 'Carry You Home' wafted softly through the stale air. It made her sad. Despondently, she walked over and ordered a drink from the Barman. He delivered her Vodka shot as requested and in sheer desperation, she downed it in one. She left the money on the bar and got up to leave. She stopped dead in her tracks as she saw Jack walking towards her. She backed away, frightened of him for the first time since they had met.

"Don't you come near me!" She pointed at him angrily "You STAY AWAY from me Jack!" She made a run for the doorway but he reached out and grabbed her by the arm and stopped her.

"Get off me!" Estelle struggled to pull away from his grip, but he was too strong.

"Estelle – Stop! STOP!" said Jack quietly. She knew she couldn't fight him. She gave up resisting him, calmed herself and looked up at him.

_"_Just - listen to me – please" His voice was gentle and tender. Estelle searched his face for any sign of malice or ill-intent, she felt none. Just the warmth from his intense, blue eyes. She nodded a little. Jack relaxed his grip and spoke quietly to her

"Of course I don't want you to go. I think you're in danger and I just need to know what's going on." Estelle looked up at him sadly, tears filling her eyes. He took hold of her hands.

"I'm asking you Stell – let me help you. I know you're in some kinda trouble. But if you trust me, I will do everything I can to help you! I know you're scared" He took her in his arms and pulled her close to him _"_but I'll take care of you. I promise."

- T – T – T -

Estelle, frightened and sobbing heavily, sat alone, curled up on the floor against the wall of the cell. Occasionally she cried out for Jack. At times, the cries became screams, calling him all manner of names, whilst begging to be released. Jack had tried to make the cell not look too much like a cell. He made sure she was comfortable and had given her pillows, blankets, a portable TV and food. He had assured her that he wouldn't keep her there for longer than was absolutely necessary.

Jack watched her on the CCTV monitor. He stood alone, arms crossed. A solitary tear fell down his cheek. Gwen silently walked up and joined him. He quickly wiped his eyes, She didn't let on that she had seen, and just placed a hand gently on his shoulder. He blinked and swallowed hard.

"This isn't like her." He spoke in hardly more than a whisper. "I've never seen her like this – so volatile, so angry! This is wrong."

"Does she really need to be locked up Jack?" Gwen suggested softly " – It's probably not helping her."

Jack shook his head "I can't have her abscond again. I need to protect her. I need to know that she's safe. What the hell's happened to her Gwen?"

- T – T – T -

Estelle leaned against the reinforced Perspex door of the cell. She was alone, except for the Weevil snarling in the neighbouring cell.

"Jack? Jack! I'm sorry. I'm so sorry" She cried out.

She turned away from the door and sat down with her head in her hands. After a couple of minutes she stood again and returned to the door.

"Jack? Please don't do this. Please let me out. Jack?"

She couldn't understand why Jack would treat her like this. Her frustration returned and she banged her fists repeatedly against the door of the cell.

"JACK! You can't do this! Jack! YOU BASTARD! LET ME OUT!"

As she screamed and pounded into the darkness of the Vaults, the noise in the cell had become deafening as Estelle's distress had aggravated her neighbour. The Weevil had become increasingly agitated, its' growling and snarling slowly growing into a full volume angry roar. It too began striking the Perspex door. Occasionally, the creature would seem to cradle it's head in its arms and then throw itself full bodily into the wall.

- T – T – T -


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

Estelle's mind was muted. She was totally defeated. She had reluctantly agreed to do whatever Jack wanted so that she could clear her name and then she was going to leave. She would wait until all of this was over and then run. Run away as fast and as far as she could from here. Far away from Torchwood and Jack bloody Harkness. Either that or, as soon as there was a suitable spike in the Rift activity, she would get Toshiko to send her back through it. All she had to do was bide her time, and find out how to travel through the Rift without dying.

Sitting strapped into the chair of the Mind Probe, and covered with metal electrodes, she felt as hurt and betrayed by Jack as he did by her. She winced as Owen delivered the injection into the top of her arm. She stared sadly up at Jack, standing on the elevated balcony to her right. He stood firm - determined and resolute, with his arms folded. He was uncomfortable. He knew that he was hurting her, but he needed the truth equally as much. As the clear liquid made its way around her veins, Estelle's body went limp in the chair, her eyes glazed and she turned blankly toward Owen.

"OK" He looked up at Jack "She's under." He turned back to Estelle. "Estelle I want you to stay calm OK?" He indicated to Toshiko to start the machine. "I'm going to ask you some questions about the last couple of days. Alright, where did you go when you left Torchwood?"

"I went to Gwen's flat and had dinner with her and Rhys." Her voice was calm and quiet. Ianto sat in the corner of the MediBay recording every detail of the interview into his report.

"OK, good. Where did you go after you left there?"

"A club in town.'Catch 22'. Jack had told me not to go." She smiled weakly "Haven't seen him for years and he still tells me what to do!"

Jack looked down at her sheepishly.

"So, I went anyway" She continued. Jack grinned as Owen looked up at him and smiled.

"Did you meet up with anyone, in the club?" he asked.

Estelle took a deep breath, and closed her eyes "A man. Nice. Smart ... he'd come from work. He bought me a drink." Owen glanced over at Ianto, making sure he was getting all this down. Which, of course, he was. Ianto was scribbling furiously already. After all, to Ianto, accuracy was everything; it was something he was noted for. As his father used to say 'attention is in the detail.'

"What was his name Estelle?" Owen asked her quietly

"Don't know. But his chat up lines were even worse than yours!" She grinned feebly at him. Owen smiled sarcastically and threw Ianto a warning look that clearly indicated that if this ended up in the final report, he would pretty soon be missing some of his most vital organs.

"OK - moving on! What's the next thing you remember?"

"Another man ... his friend. He joined us, later. He gave me a drink, it wasn't what I asked for" Estelle went quiet and her face tightened as memories refused to be dragged to the surface. "I didn't feel well ... Then, I can't quite … I" Owen nodded to Toshiko who again typed into the keypad on the machine. Estelle gasped in pain. Her eyes flew open and she stared, unseeing, into her forgotten memories.

Owen checked her pupil reaction with his pentorch. He turned to Ianto "She's gone into the Secondary Phase, she's seeing this in real-time. She'll have no memory of any of this when she wakes up." Ianto noted duly noted it into the report.

"Estelle, what's happening?"

"Dizzy, l feel sick. I tell them I need to go outside." Her breathing becomes faster and erratic "I fall over. There are people all around me, laughing - they think I'm drunk. But I'm not ... I want to go home ... I want Jack." Her hands gripped at the arms of the chair and tears began to fall slowly down her cheeks. Seeing that she was becoming distressed, Gwen made her way over to the chair and held Estelle's hand,

"It's OK Estelle... it's OK. Jack?" Gwen looked for reassurance

Jack tightened his jaw "Go deeper."

"Jack!" Gwen protested, but he just stiffened his stance and continued looking down from the balcony above.

Toshiko punched more buttons on the keyboard which caused Estelle to cry out in pain once more. Gwen released her hand and climbed the gantry to confront Jack. But before she had time to launch into her attack, he turned to face her. She could see he was visibly upset and extremely concerned.

"They drugged her." He said quietly. "We need to know what else they did to her."

"You're alright Estelle – you're safe." Owen reassured her "What's happened now?"

"I'm trying to read them, but I can't. I'm frightened and I want to go home. They take me out of the club and into a taxi. They've got hold of me. Then ... I ... I don't remember"

Jack gave Toshiko another nod and the machine sprang into life again. Estelle let out an ear piercing scream. Owen spun round towards her

"Estelle?"

But Estelle sat slumped, unresponsive and motionless in the chair.

"Estelle!" He checked her pupil response again. Nothing. "Shit!" He hissed as he took hold of her wrist and checked for a pulse – it was there, but it was weak and thready.

"Reverse it Tosh! NOW!" He ran over to the medical trolley next to Ianto, tripping over a metal bucket in the process. "BOLLOCKS!" he yelled. He grabbed the syringe of blue liquid and jabbed it straight into Estelle's arm "Come on, please, please, please, come on!" he muttered to himself.

Suddenly Estelle gasped for air, her body twisted and tightened, her words suddenly coming out fast and urgent.

"We're at my flat. They've got my phone" Estelle paused, tears streamed down her face "They're asking about Torchwood – who do you work for? Where are you based? I said I didn't know. One of them hit me. But I'm numb. He's angry ... says "they've given me too much" – they cursed themselves for that. They want to know about the Rift – where does it open, is it the same every time – I tell them I don't know what they're talking about! Then they ask about Jack – Do I know Jack Harkness? Have I ever met him? I said no -"

Jack descended from the gantry into the medical bay and stood with Owen, as Estelle, clearly distressed, continued through her sobs.

"They won't stop – Who is he? Where does he come from? I haven't told them anything … I'd never betray Jack … I would never hurt him … "

"You're OK Stell" Jack interrupted as he placed his hand on her shoulder. Estelle calmed slightly and continued in little more than a whisper.

"They said –" She paused and turned to look Jack dead in the eye "They've found it."

"What? Found what? What did they mean?" Owen enquired

"They just said 'the Captain has what they want ... and they're coming'"

Owen went to speak but Jack placed his hand on his arm. Owen stepped back and let Jack take over.

"Did they give any clue about where they were from?"

Estelle shook her head. Jack knelt in front of her and rested his arms on her chair. He spoke quietly to her

"Estelle, did they ... did they do anything else to you … while you were in the flat?"

"No." She replied.

Jack bowed his head in relief. Then stood and nodded to Toshiko.

"OK, turn it off."

- T – T – T -

Once again, the Torchwood team sat gathered around the Conference Table. Ianto placed the large tray of coffees of numerous descriptions in the centre. They each took their own cups, made exactly how they each liked it. Ianto knew precisely every detail. Who took it strong and black, who liked it frothy with just a dash of caramel and who had a penchant for those annoying little chocolate sprinkles that managed to get absolutely everywhere, no matter _how _careful you were with them!

Owen sat fiddling with his pen; it was one of habits, something he did when he was confused or anxious. This time he was doing it because he was puzzled.

"But they must have wanted something else – or why didn't they just take her straight from the club that first night? Why let her go?" he asked no-one in particular.

"Or come back for her later, once the drugs had worn off?" Toshiko suggested between sips.

Jack rested his elbows on the table and exhaled heavily "I don't know. They must need something else, more information maybe"

"About us?" Gwen enquired apprehensively

"Or the Rift ..." Toshiko ventured slowly "Estelle went a bit strange earlier, very distant, a bit confused, but she was asking me about the Rift Activity Locator"

Jack looked up "What did she want to know?"

"She just asked what it was, but she was particularly interested in the Predictor Programme. She wanted to know how it worked and what it could be used for."

Jack looked away "I know she was talking of going home but ..." He turned to the team "Make sure she doesn't find out anything! Just in case"

"Except, she kind of already did" Toshiko admitted "– I explained it to her …"

"Oh well done Tosh!" Owen laughed sarcastically and gave her a round of applause

"I'm sorry!" She protested "I didn't know!"

Gwen placed her empty cup back on the tray "The thing is though – neither does she. Right Owen?" She turned to him for confirmation "You said she wouldn't remember a thing about any of this." Owen nodded

"Yeah, I mean, no" Each member of the team looked at him, in varying states of confusion. He raised his hands to face as if to clear his head "Yes, you're right. No, she won't remember any of it"

Ianto raised his hand and scowled "But, I'm still confused. Why were they using _her?_ Why did they want information _from her_ about us, or more specifically Jack." He referred back to his report "because most of the questions she was asked concerned Jack - 'Do you know Jack Harkness?' 'Have you ever met him?' 'Who is he?' 'Where does he come from?'" Ianto returned his notes to the table "Why didn't they just find out for themselves? Or take one of us?"

Owen smiled "'cos that would be too bloody easy!" Jack let out a small laugh then sighed in exasperation

"Too obvious. They'll be coming back for her." He took a deep breath, slapped the tabletop with his hands and got to his feet "OK! We keep her here with us, I'm not locking her up but she doesn't leave our sight. Owen – check out those mood swings – it's not like her, do a check for any drug residues, find out what they gave her. Toshiko – I want to know who those men are and where they're from – do any traces you have to; Gwen, Ianto – on another note, I need to know the latest on those Weevil attacks – they're going through the roof and the locals are starting to notice; and Ianto ... keep an eye on Janet ... she's been a little off-colour lately too!"

With that, the rest of team returned their mugs to the tray (with the exception of Owen that is, who, much to Ianto's constant annoyance, could never be bothered) and they left to return to their duties.

- T – T – T -


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Late that night, Estelle stood alone in the darkened corridor deep within the Torchwood Vaults. No longer cooped up in the Cells, Jack had let her stay in one of the small rooms by the MediBay, she had decided to take a walk. As she left her room, she had suddenly decided that there was something she wanted, something she needed, but she couldn't quite remember what it was. Her mind was clouded and over-tired, she felt confused and slightly dazed. She reasoned that it must be due to the drugs Owen had given her earlier that evening.

No longer hell-bent on running away, Estelle had pretty much settled on her other presenting option - escaping through The Rift, although she had to admit she was a little confused as to why. She had no idea how it worked, or how to use it or if using it was indeed possible at all. What she needed was information. What she needed was someone who would give to her, without suspecting. Someone who knew everything about Torchwood. Someone harmless. Someone who could be manipulated. Her eyes lit up when, a few minutes later, she saw Ianto coming towards her on his way to the cells. She eyed him up and down and smiled slyly to herself. Slowly, she walked over to intercept him.

"Hello Ianto"

"Good evening Estelle!" He replied chirpily "How are you?"

Estelle took deep breath and locked eye contact with him as she exhaled slowly.

"Oh, I'm just fine thank you, Ianto. How are _you f_eeling?" She asked him softly.

Ianto suddenly felt an unexpected and unexplainable rush of excitement. He had butterflies in his stomach and, not to mention, a few other places too. He stopped in his tracks hesitantly.

"Hot!" he stuttered eventually and in a voice much higher pitched than he had intended. He coughed and cleared his throat as Estelle walked up close to him, reached up around the back of his neck and began to straighten the collar of his jacket.

"And I thought you were the smart one!" She cooed in his ear, and stroked a small piece of his hair with her fingers. As the tension in the air grew, Ianto fidgeted nervously, but he liked it. He had never been a reckless man, never taken chances and yet here he was with Jack's ... Jack's what? What _was _she to Jack anyway? At this moment in time he didn't care, all his sense and reason had been blown to the wind. Yes, he liked it and now _was_ his time to be reckless. He didn't stop Estelle when she began loosening his tie. He couldn't resist, he was transfixed by her eyes, holding his gaze. He bent down and kissed her. Reason temporarily tried to force its way into his brain and he pulled away slightly from her and activated his Comms system, but, he was completely unable to stop himself from kissing her at the same time

"Sir? I think ... might need help ... not urgent ... though"

"Ianto?"Jack's voice came over the Comms _"_Ianto - are you eating? Ianto?"

"Estelle ... this isn't fair." But the yearning in Ianto's voice betrayed his words "What about Jack?" He edged back from her but at the same time took her face gently in his hands pulling her close and kissing her. Estelle smiled and allowed herself to drawn by him as he backed himself against the cold stone wall of the tunnel.

"Well ... we can wait for him if you like!" She teased as she removed his jacket and tossed it aside.

"No! ... but what if – oh never mind ... " Ianto surrendered completely and utterly to her, losing all sense of honour and morality.

Jack arrived down in the Vaults, concerned at Ianto's out of character call for assistance. He had presumed it had something to do Janet, the Team's resident Weevil which resided down in the cells. He had asked Ianto to drop in on it after its recent period of unrest. However, he was not prepared for what he witnessed when he reached the corridor leading down to the cells. He heard Ianto's voice. Then he saw Ianto. And then he saw Ianto and Estelle. He remained hidden in the shadows for a second as he listened with morbid interest.

"I need your help Ianto ... there's something only _you _can give me." She kissed him again and ran her fingers languidly up his chest and caressed the back of his neck. "Jack's good ... but he's not like you."

Jack felt his anger rising into his chest and throat. He wanted to put a stop to this right here, right now, but, there was something innately wrong about it. Ianto looked just that little bit _too_ nervous. And he wanted to wait and find out _exactly _was going on. He clenched his jaw tightly as Estelle continued

"You have something he doesn't Ianto.You know more about this place than any of the others ... You're clever ... You know more than they think ..." She kissed him "Don't you?"

"Well, yes but – " Estelle kissed him again. Ianto was helpless, he returned her kisses with a longing that he couldn't control. He ran his hands through her hair and grasped it passionately in his fingers. He knew it was wrong, but he wanted, no , he _needed_ this. He hadn't felt like this since Lisa. Since before ... since before London ...

"Ianto, When was the last time – " She kissed his neck and began unbuttoning his shirt "You felt the touch of a woman?" She kissed his throat "Help me and I promise you –" She kissed his chest "- I'll give you –"

Jack could take no more.

"What's going on here?" He said loudly as he came out of the shadows.

Ianto shrieked slightly, but Estelle remained exactly where she was, only her gaze switched quickly from Ianto to Jack. She smiled darkly

"Hello Jack! We were about to engage in some R&R!"

She pulled away from Ianto like a child that had just been given a new Christmas present, she faced Jack. Ianto hurriedly started to do up his shirt and retrieved his jacket from the damp floor.

"Want to play?" She asked Jack mischievously

"No! And I don't think he does either. Ianto!" Jack motioned towards the door. Ianto straightened his tie and his jacket and walked quickly to the door, looking nervously between Jack and Estelle as he went. Jack touched him reassuringly on the shoulder as he left.

"And then there were two ..." said Estelle quietly as she sidled up to Jack. He turned to face her, completely cold and indifferent, even though their bodies were less than inch apart.

"What is wrong with you, Estelle?"

She stroked her fingers down the front of his braces. Jack stood firm, with his hands firmly in his pockets, eyeing her suspiciously. Estelle walked slowly around him like a caged tiger stalking its prey. She tenderly ran her hands along his back and over and around his gun. It took absolutely every ounce of determination Jack had, but he remained motionless. She stood on tip-toe and whispered something inaudible in his ear from behind. He closed his eyes for a second; he didn't answer her but he took a slow deep intake of breath. She faced him and they stood together, their bodies touching one another. She spoke softly and smiled

"I know you want it Jack! I can feel it"

Jack grinned and ran his fingers through her hair. He bent down placing his mouth seductively next to her ear

"You wanna play do you?" He whispered

A smile grew on Estelle's lips

"Well, here's something for you" Jack said angrily as his hand tightened in her hair and he grabbed her arm roughly with the other "How about a nice little game of hide and seek, HUH?" He spun her around and frogmarched her forcibly down the corridor towards the cold dark cells.

"Oh come on Jack, don't lock me up again! " Estelle giggled "Unless you're gonna tie me– OW!" Without warning Estelle dropped to her knees, her behaviour changed and she became suddenly extremely frightened "Cut it out Jack - that hurts!"

"I can't have you running around seducing the staff. Sorry, " Jack forcefully dragged her back to her feet "that's myjob!"

She continued to struggle as Jack angrily dragged her along the passageway. She desperately tried to release herself from his grip with her free hand.

"Jack, please - don't put me back in there – I don't what happened – please!

"Stop it!" Jack shouted

"Look, let go! I'll sort this ... If you just let me – " Estelle pleaded with him as he fought to maintain a firm grip on her . She started to panic and punched him hard on the arm. That was the final straw. Jack lost his temper. He stopped dead in the corridor and forcibly swung Estelle round to face him as he grabbed both of her arms and held her in front of him.

"NO! And you wanna know why? HUH?" He yelled "Because you were right ... right now I DON'T trust you! I don't know what's going on here, but what I DO know is that you're a danger to my team and a danger to yourself! I'm warning you Estelle, if you don't stop this - someone's gonna get hurt!"

Estelle suddenly laughed hysterically out loud "They're already hurt Jack! Thanks to you! ... You think you've got them all sorted don't you? But they're broken! They've all got their little hang-ups and insecurities. You forget – I can see it! I've been inside their heads ... You're not safe Jack! Poor little Toshiko – always doing the right thing 'cos all she wants to do is belong; Owen – acting the hard man because he's frightened of getting hurt again; Ianto – lost the one he loved and has never quite been able to forgive himself and then there's Gwen – oh Gwen, so _so_ angry at ... at what? ... Oh! ..." She grinned at Jack "at settling for second best - "

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Jack swung open the door of the cell "Get in there!" He pushed her inside and locked the door. He stood and watched her for a moment, completely at a loss at what was happening. Being angry at Estelle was uncharted territory for him, with the two of them never before exchanging so much as a crossed word, let alone anything on this scale. _How could she do this, how could she change, so completely?_ He didn't like it. He didn't like it all.

"Jack ... Please no! Don't do this!" Estelle pressed her hands against the door of the cell and stared at Jack through her tears. He could see the look of fear and desperation in her eyes, but forced himself to turn and walk away.

Suddenly the Weevil hurled itself at the Perspex door of the neighbouring cell making Jack almost lose his step. He cast it an angry, warning glare, he was in no mood to be messed around with. The Weevil gave a roar of retaliation and receded back into the darkness. Jack continued out of the vault. As he reached the last door he heard Estelle's voice quietly in his head, she was reaching out to him telepathically, the only way she knew how.

_ "Please don't leave me Jack… something's wrong ... please help me"_

Jack paused, took a deep breath, turned and began to retrace his steps down the corridor towards the cell. As he reached her, Estelle stood with her hands pressed against the door, but she was completely unaware of his presence. She was rambling, her words streamed out in no more than a frightened whisper, but she was speaking so fast that Jack could hardly understand her. He stood motionless as Estelle's words washed over him.

"... I don't know what's happening. Maybe this is senility … maybe this is what it's going to be like ... NO, it can't be! ... The voices … in my head ... screaming ... fighting ... Get Jack ... NO! ... Use the Rift! ... I won't do it ... Trust me ... I WON'T ... betray him ... "

As Estelle continued, Jack activated the Comms system

"Owen? Are you getting this?" he said slowly and quietly

"... but it's there ... I know it ... I can feel you now … burning ... STOP IT! ... But we could be strong again ... together ... home ..."

Estelle suddenly looked up at Jack, her hands tightened against the Perspex, her eyes filled with terror

"Jack! Please ... I need you!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

The team convened around the large glass table in the Conference Room. A large plasma screen played out a vivid screen saver on the wall. Jack looked tired, all things considered, it had been one hell of a day.

"Owen, what the hell's going on?" he asked

"Estelle's suffering from erratic and unpredictable emotional episodes"

Jack did not look pleased at his reply "Oh you think?"

Toshiko glanced nervously between Owen and Jack "Owen and I ran the readings from inside the cell through the Molecular Bioscanner and what we found was … well … interesting" She stood up and activated the remote control. The images from her computer burst into life onto the large screen. The team watched in silence for a few minutes.

"Whoa, what the hell is that?" exclaimed Gwen

"It looks like two, possibly three separate energy patterns running through Estelle's head … all at the same time." Toshiko explained

"But now watch –" Owen interjected " … there – see?" He pointed at the screen as Toshiko paused the film. "They completely disappear – leaving just hers –" Owen turned to Jack " precisely at the point she recognises you"

"Meaning?" enquired Jack

"Well, either she's suddenly developed a multiple personality disorder or she's being temporarily taken over by 'entity-stroke-entities unknown'"

"She's being possessed?" asked Ianto as he sat down at the table

"She's being possessed" Owen confirmed, leaning back in his chair.

"Oh happy days!" The room fell silent for a moment. Ianto turned to Jack "So ... that wasn't _her_ ... down there in the vaults ... just now .. .?" he asked him quietly

Jack smiled a little and shook his head "No, sorry Ianto!"

"That explains a lot ... " He sighed disappointedly

"Well, technically it_ is_ still her" interrupted Owen, having overheard them "– it's her voice; her memories; her mind - but it's as though there's other people's minds in there as well"

"Great ... because that makes me feel _so _much better" sighed Ianto to himself

Jack sat bolt upright with a sudden look of horror and realisation.

"Maybe there are … "

"Eh?" asked Owen, sincerely hoping that everyone else was as confused by that comment as he was.

"We've been looking at this all wrong!

"What?" Gwen asked, clearly as confused as Owen, which made him feel slightly better.

"They're Telepaths – like her!" Jack explained "And they've already got what they came for …" The room remained silent, waiting for Jack to elaborate on his recent epiphany. "Her!" He exclaimed!

At that point, all the pieces of the jigsaw fell into place in Ianto's mind too "_That's_ why they drugged her – so she wouldn't see them!"

Gwen followed suit "_That's_ why she said she couldn't read them!"

"She would've known!" Toshiko proclaimed " – she would've felt them!"

"Exactly!" Jack confirmed "They hid themselves from her. Where better to hide from someone than in their own psyche. When they drugged her they must have implanted a trigger in her mind - any mention of anything they're remotely interested in and - _BANG!_ Her mind opens to theirs - they filter in and take over! Then when they've got what they want, they leave, and she knows nothing about it."

"That would certainly account for the recurrent transic episodes" remarked Owen.

Jack nodded "Her minds' trying to be in two places at once. They're controlling her; trying to provoke _us i_nto giving her information; using our emotions to get close to us."

Owen shook his head "Oh, that's just sneaky!"

"But what do we do about it?" asked Gwen

Jack just looked at her, deep in thought for a moment,

"I don't know"

"Ok, that's scary!" she replied nervously

"My guess is they're after information regarding us _and_ the Rift." Jack continued "OK look, we'll play this by ear, see what they want. But – she can't know. It would alert them. It would put her – and us – in danger."

Ianto frowned and turned to Jack "You mean we use her as bait?"

"Jack you can't!" Gwen protested and turned to the others for support

"She can handle it." Jack reassured her "She'll be fine."

Toshiko sided with Gwen "But she's not fine Jack ... You've just seen the footage!"

"I'm sorry, but if she knows - _they_ know that _we_ know" Jack indicated to the Team that his decision was final. Estelle was _his _responsibility, and _he_ had to get her out of this one piece. One by one the team got up to leave

"Oh, and be careful!" Jack warned "She can be_..." _he looked sideways at Ianto witha sly smile _"_quite persuasive!"

As the team vacated the Conference Room, Ianto and Jack descended the stairs alone. Unable to withstand his conscience any longer, Ianto stopped and stood awkwardly for a moment, trying desperately to find the right words to say to Jack that wouldn't be the cause of him getting his face pummelled to a pulp.

"Sir, I just wanted to say … I'm sorry ... I don't know what came over me. Nothing happened I swear to you!"

"It's OK Ianto" He laid his hand on Ianto's shoulder "She can have that effect on people, and she's not exactly herself right now."

Suddenly a loud scream emanated around The Hub. Before they had time to react, Gwen's voice came screaming across the Comms

"Jack! Owen! It's Estelle – she's been shot!"

Gwen's voice continued, this time resounding over the Hub's tannoy system

"This is a code four incursion – HUB LOCK DOWN!"

- T – T – T -

It was at times like this that Owen wished he had spent more time in the gym. Now, of course it was too late. Now that he was technically dead. He was still facing up to the realisation that he would never be any fitter, any stronger, any _older, _than he was now. The 'not getting older' part of this deal was alright, he could handle that, but the other elements of it were taking a little time to get used to .

"What the hell's going on?" He panted, trying to catch his breath as Jack fumbled hurriedly in his pockets for the cell keys whilst trying to run at the same time.

"I have no idea, but we're in lockdown, whoever did this can't escape"

As Jack and Ianto approached the cell, they were confronted by Estelle curled up in to a ball, on the floor, screaming and writhing in agony. Ianto placed his arm protectively in front of Jack as he opened the door,

"Careful sir" he warned "it could be another trick!"

"I can't take that chance Ianto" He opened the door and he and Owen stepped cautiously inside, whilst Ianto remained in the doorway blocking her escape, just in case.

"What happened?" Jack asked Estelle, bending down to help Owen examine her

"He shot me!" She screamed

"What? Who did... ?"

Owen pulled frantically at Estelle's clothing trying to find an entry wound, or an exit wound, or indeed, anything. Estelle fought him out of sheer panic.

"I can't see anything! "Owen shouted out of utter frustration "Where does it hurt Estelle .. _WHERE?"_

"He was wearing a suit" She anxiously continued searching her own body for evidence of what had just happened, but found nothing. In the absence of any injury, of any blood and any hint of pain, she reasoned that she could not have shot at all. But how? But she was _so_ certain of it. She had seen it.

"There's nothing here. No wound, nothing. What the hell's going on Jack?" Gasped Owen exasperated. Estelle looked desperately between them.

"There _was_ somebody here –"

Owen sat back on his heels and looked up at Jack as he activated his Comms device.

"Toshiko – scan The Hub for intruders, just in case"

"There was a man. In a suit. I swear! He was speaking to me, he wanted ... he said ... I can't remem ...

"Who was it Estelle?" Jack asked her softly "Did you recognise him?" He looked sideways at Owen "Was it the man from the photos?"

"I ... I don't know ... it's gone. I can't remember ... What's happening to me Jack?"

"Estelle, I want you to wait in here. We're going to see if we can find this man. We'll be back in a minute" Jack got up from the floor of the cell and headed towards the door.

- T – T – T –

Owen, Ianto and Jack searched the immediate vicinity of the The Hub, but found nothing. As Jack made his way back to the main work area, he found Gwen. He called out to her,

"Did you see anyone? What happened Gwen?"

"I don't know. I didn't _see_ it ... exactly" She said quietly.

"Then how did you know?" It was only as he got closer to her that he noticed that she was trembling slightly and that she had been crying. Jack became concerned instantly "Gwen, what's wrong?"

She continued to stare blankly at the CCTV monitor in front of her. "I felt it. She was in my head, and I saw into hers." She blinked as the tears rolled down her pale cheeks, she looked Jack dead in the eye "You've _got _to help her Jack! She's _so_ lost! _So_ confused ... she's desperate ...in fact ... she's ..." Gwen took a sudden sharp intake of breath and grabbed hold of Jack "Oh my God! Where is she? _WHERE IS SHE?"_

Jack turned to Toshiko, who seeing the state of Gwen, instantly checked Estelle's whereabouts on The Hub's internal tracking system. "It looks like she's down in the tunnels underneath the East Entrance."

"Find her Jack! _NOW!_" Gwen cried.

- T – T – T -


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter Twelve**

From the entrance of the tunnel, Jack could just about make out the solitary, motionless figure standing in the dark. Even with her back to him, Estelle knew he was there. Jack folded his arms resolutely across his chest as he called out to her

"That's a dead end Estelle!"

"I know!" She replied calmly as she turned and faced him. Jack's face fell and his heart dropped a beat. He had instantly recognised the familiar shape of his Webley service revolver grasped in her hand.

"What are you doing? Give me the gun Estelle"

He held his hand out towards her, but she simply nodded and smiled gently

"In a minute."

"Whatever you're about to do – don't!" He implored "_They're_ the ones making you do this Stell - the feelings you're getting? The voices? - _don't_ listen to them!" Jack started to walk in her direction, but she edged back from him nervously, waving the gun dangerously. He stopped and held his position, not wanting to panic her. He held his hands up in a surrendering gesture.

"OK … OK"

"I don't know what's happening to me Jack" Estelle cried softly "but I know now how I can stop it!"

"Don't do this. Listen to me –" He took a small step forwards "Estelle ... Look at me, _look at me!_ I know what's going on. I know what's happening to you. I can help you ... Just – put the gun down. _Please_."

"I can't be allowed to hurt them Jack, or you. I come and go but your team is always here."

Jack took another step towards her_ "_That depends on which way you look at it. The way I see it, teams come and go, but you're forever."

"But it's like you said –" Estelle cried, becoming increasingly upset "I'm putting you in danger and I won't let that happen. I love you _so_ much Jack!" In her anguish, Estelle was unaware of Owen edging up slowly behind her. Ianto had taken him another way through to the tunnels. He knew all the shortcuts and passageways within the Torchwood Hub. Some of which he had even kept secret from Jack. After all, they had had their uses in the past. He stepped to one side, allowing Owen to approach Estelle silently.

"I'm sorry" Estelle smiled through her tears "- It's the only way ..."

"No it's not!" exclaimed Jack desperately "There is _ALWAYS_ another way!"

But Estelle just shook her head sadly "Not this time ... " She raised the Webley to her temple and shut her eyes "... I'm sorry Jack"

With lightning reflexes that he wasn't sure he still possessed, Owen grabbed Estelle's hand as it squeezed the trigger. The bullet ricocheted off of the ceiling and sent a cloud of dust and debris showering over the pair of them. Estelle dropped the gun to the floor. Jack was frightened to look at first, until he heard her voice amidst the chaos.

"NO! ... No! ... No!" She screamed – over and over. Jack ran over to her took hold of her tightly as she cried hysterically. As he held her, Estelle sank into him and fell to her knees. Jack dropped to the ground, still holding her, and silently vowing never to let her go again.

"It's OK ... I've got you" he whispered to her through his own tears "It's OK ... I'm here ... you're alright"

Estelle threw her arm around his neck; she grasped his shirt tightly, as though she were holding on to him for dear life. Jack continued to hold her as she cried.

Owen bent down and picked up the revolver from the floor and walked over to the others, who were standing awkwardly in the entrance of the tunnel. He handed the weapon to Ianto for safekeeping. Silently, the team turned and walked slowly back out of the tunnel, leaving Jack and Estelle alone in the darkness.

- T – T – T -

She reminded him of a wounded child, Jack thought. He sat perched on the edge of his desk in the dimly lit office. He watched Estelle, currently curled up in a blanket in the armchair, hugging herself whilst trying to balance a mug of hot chocolate on her knees. Her face was puffy and swollen.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked him quietly.

"We've only just figured it out" he replied.

She smiled a little and looked up at him "You know, there was a time when you couldn't hide anything from me!" She buried her head in her knees. "I'm so sorry Jack."

Jack stayed silent. He looked at her out of the corner of his eye "Estelle, this puts you in danger – whoever's doing this will know that you know by now and they'll probably be coming back for you. They won't want to leave any evidence behind."

"I have to stop them." She said "I'll try to close down my telepathic field, block them. They won't find me ... or you"

Jack nodded in agreement_ "_You need to be careful – right now you're an open book."

Estelle freed herself from the confines of the blanket and replaced her mug on Jack's desk next to him.

"I should stay away…"

"No!" he interrupted immediately "I want you where I can keep an eye on you; we need to keep you safe. But, perhaps you're right, maybe we should get away from here ... too much temptation, too many gadgets!" he joked "Maybe we should _all_ get away – just until we know exactly what they want. There's been some unusual UFO activity over in Neath, I've been looking for a good excuse for us to go check it out! I'll tell the others. We'll leave in the morning."

- T – T – T -

The Torchwood garage had the same old familiar musty smell it had always had. Ianto had this theory that it was where the water had permeated through the brickwork when the sea had come up this far, before the regeneration of Cardiff Bay. Now it contained a whole host of various cars mostly belonging to Torchwood personnel, past and present. Stood amongst them was Suzie Costello's old red mini. Jack just hadn't been able to bring himself to get rid of it yet, even though Ianto had offered to dispose of the vehicle for him. It shouldn't have been a problem, not after everything she did. The fact that she had shot him in the head and 'killed' him didn't bother him, but nearly killing Gwen – that was a different matter entirely. He was angry at Suzie, there was no doubt about that, but still, she was a member of Torchwood. She still deserved a certain degree of respect, and one day, he might even be able to forgive her.

Jack had collected Estelle's old Morris Minor convertible from her house earlier that morning. He had been surprised to find that it had only needed two attempts to get the engine started this time ... instead of the customary 5! The rest of the team were busy packing up the robust, black SUV with rudimentary tracking equipment and supplies. They had decided _against_ camping after Owen had flatly refused to go if they did. He had still not forgotten their previous experience in the Brecon Beacons ... which, as he reminded them, had not exactly been the fun and pleasurable experience that camping should be ... and had ended badly. Not to mention the huge dry cleaning bill they incurred along the way.

Estelle patted the bonnet of her beloved automobile.

"Are you coming with me?" she called out to Jack "I know how much you love her!" she teased

"No!" He patted the SUV "Someone's gotta drive this thing!"

"I'll drive!" Chimed Gwen and Toshiko in unison

"See? They'll only argue! No, you take Owen for company – he likes classic cars!"

Jack ducked as a car-wash sponge came hurtling at him from across the garage.

Owen grinned "Yeah – 'classic' not antique!" he laughed – as he received a well-aimed wet chamois leather right in the face.

- T – T – T -


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter Thirteen**

The state-of-the-art black SUV and the dilapidated old Morris made for a strange combination as they travelled West in convoy along the A48. Light-hearted banter flitted across the airwaves between the two vehicles, thanks to the Torchwood Comms system. The troubles from the previous few days seemingly forgotten.

"I can't believe you're still driving that thing!" Jack teased

"I'm a girl" Estelle retorted "I have no need for a metal cod-piece thank you very much!"

"Yeah, but, doesn't it go any faster? Come on 'Stell ..." he goaded "Don't you feel a little 'need for speed?' Put your foot down!"

"No! It doesn't! And don't you dare lose me Jack! I haven't got a bloody clue where we are!" She laughed.

Owen turned to her "Hasn't this thing got a Sat Nav or anything?"

Estelle took her eyes off of the road for a second to stare blankly at him

"A what?"

"Sat Nav ... Sat-ell-ite Navi-ga-tion system. It tells you where you are without the need for a bloody map!" He elaborated, irately brandishing the huge Ordnance Survey map that Estelle had supplied him with.

"Owen – " she replied calmly "Give me a break!" she pointed to the Comms device in her left ear "I only discovered Blue-Tooth yesterday!"

He continued to try and get the map under control, but gave up, screwed it into a large ball and threw it in the foot-well instead.

"I knew I should've brought mine, except of-course, this rust-bucket hasn't even got a fag-lighter, so I couldn't have bloody charged it anyway!"

"_Oi! _That's my car you're talking about!"

Toshiko's voice laughed over the Comms

"Don't worry Estelle, we've got you on visual _and _we're tracking you"

"Fantastic! Thank you" she replied "but listen, I'm going to have to find somewhere to fill up" She tapped the fuel gauge furiously in an attempt to make it register, but, as to how accurate it actually was? Well, that was anybody's guess! Owen shook his head and inadvertently hit it on the side window as they went over a bump.

Estelle could hear Jack laughing

"Hey 'Stell? You'd better check they still sell solid fuel!"

"You're a funny man Jack Harkness!" Estelle replied sarcastically "Look, you may as well carry on, we'll meet you there"

"Oh no" Owen groaned as he contemplated having to map-read the whole way "_Please_ don't make me read that thing ... "

"OK, but don't take too long" Jack continued

"Some bloody hope!" Owen groaned again

The SUV pulled away, Jack grateful to be able to put his foot down for a while. The chatter over comms died down as each member of the team settled down and discussed amongst themselves how they were going to tackle these new UFOs.

In the Morris, Owen looked across at Estelle from the passenger seat.

"_She's not half-bad actually, a real looker as it goes" _he thought to himself_ "Nice body, good legs, great hair ..."_

Estelle grinned to herself and tried to ignore what she was unintentionally overhearing. She tried to block it out, but it was difficult with him sitting so close.

"_I can see what Jack sees in her. I wonder how old she is? Probably freakishly old like Jack"_

Estelle frowned and fidgeted uncomfortably as she re-positioned herself in the driver's seat, she _really_ didn't want to hear this

"_Still, I wouldn't kick 'er out of bed ..."_

"Owen!" she cried

"What?" he said surprised by her seemingly unprovoked remark

"Honestly! The concept of telepathy is completely lost on you isn't it?"

"What? ... Oh bollocks!" Now it was his turn to squirm in his seat "Yeah, well ... can't help can I?... I'm a bloke ... And you shouldn't be eaves-dropping." He paused "It's ... rude!"

Estelle burst out laughing, Owen just turned and smiled amidst his blushing.

"I do reckon you're a good match for him though" He said, trying to hide his embarrassment

"Really?"

"Yeah" He laughed

"Why?" Estelle rubbed her head, suddenly feeling very tired "What's he told you about himself Owen?" She felt her mind clouding, she tried to fight it

"Well … nothing" Owen replied

"Come on ... he must have told you something? About his past? Where he's from?" Estelle tried to concentrate on the road, but she'd had this feeling before.

"No. Nothing." Owen repeated, completely oblivious to Estelle's sudden change in character. "Absolutely bugger all"

"What noth- " Estelle gasped as pain shot through her brain like a bolt of lightning. She cried out and clutched the side of her head with her free hand.

"What the - ?" cried Owen as he instinctively tried to stamp on brakes he didn't have "CAREFUL!"

"Shit! Take the wheel!" she screamed still clutching her head, trying to contain the aching throb that was building in her skull

"_What?_ What's wrong?" The car lurched dangerously across the road as Owen tried to control the wheel from the passenger seat.

Estelle opened her eyes, she had to blink a few times to clear her vision, but suddenly everything had become very clear. Comprehension and recognition hit her. As well as an awful understanding of the truth. She took a deep breath and re-took control of the steering wheel.

"They're here Owen" She said quietly with a disturbing air of self-control. "And I know what they want."

Owen opened his mouth to speak but she motioned him to remain silent

"They know where we're going ...!" Suddenly Estelle cries out in pain again and the car swerved precariously onto the hard shoulder as she hit the brakes and the car screeched to a halt. The car sat silent for a moment.

Estelle turned to a shocked Owen, who was painfully aware at this very minute that he was sitting trapped in a car, with a woman who was seriously freaking out, with no air bags, no anti-lock brakes or, in fact, any safety features at all. Actually, right at this moment, he considered himself lucky to be alive ... so to speak.

"Owen" Estelle said slowly "Get out of the car"

"What?" He stuttered

Estelle grabbed hold of his arm "Get out!" She stared him dead in the eye "DON'T follow me! – Warn Jack – IT'S A TRAP!" With that, she leant over him, pulled on the internal lever and opened the passenger door from the inside. She pushed the unsuspecting Owen through it onto the concrete verge.

"GO!" She yelled "Tell Jack to _not _to come ... " Estelle screamed in agony and clasped her head again as the pain shot through it like a speeding bullet. But as quickly as it came, the pain went. Her mind was completely numb. She knew what she had to do. She slammed the car into gear and accelerated at high speed back on to the carriageway, leaving a bewildered Owen standing on the side of the road.

- T – T – T -

Sat in the driver's seat of the SUV Jack was suddenly startled as he heard Estelle's ear-splitting screams in his head

"Something's wrong!" he said out loud_ as _he swerved the car on to the hard shoulder and screeched to a halt.

"Hey?" replied Gwen confused as she steadied herself with the grab-handle on the SUV's door, and it was only a lucky save from Ianto that stopped Toshiko's laptop from flying off of the seat next to her.

"She's in trouble! Something's gone wrong" he activated his Comms device "_Estelle? OWEN?"_

Owen's voice answered him "Jack, we've got a problem!"

Toshiko typed furiously into the PDA tracking system

"I've lost her! She's just disappeared off the system. It doesn't make sense!"

"Owen, What the _hell's_ going on over there?" Jack screamed urgently "Where's Estelle? Is she OK?"

"The game's up Jack – " Owen explained "She's figured it out and so have they. She said I 'had to warn you not to go after her'. Then she chucked me out of the car and the cheeky bitch drove off without me! Just left me on the side of the road!"

"I'll hack in to the local CCTV network" said Toshiko as she picked up the laptop "I'll check all the routes near here see if I can see her. Don't worry Jack – we'll find her."

Jack went quiet

"I can't hear her"

Toshiko interrupted his thoughts

"Wait a minute ... that's odd ..." She zoomed in on one part of the screen's secondary screen display as an alarm from a separate program sounded "There's a Rift spike just opened up about 10 miles south of here."

Jack turned in his seat to face her

"Something tells me that's not a coincidence"

Toshiko checked the display on the PDA "OK - I've got her! Yep - she's doubled back. She's heading south on the B4268 …. Jack you need to exit next left"

"I'm on it!" Said Jack as he fired up the SUV's engine, put his foot flat to the floor and activated the blue flashing roof-lights.

"Jack –" Owen warned "Estelle said this was a trap"

"And suddenly ... I'm even more interested. Owen, stay there we'll pick you up on the way

"Huh! Like I'm going anywhere!" he muttered to himself bitterly.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter Fourteen**

By the time they reached Marcross Bay, it was cold and raining. Estelle stood on the quayside between the two well-dressed 'Gentlemen'. The same two men from Jack's photographs. She stood silent and unmoving, simply staring into the rain.

"She betrayed us." Said the first of the two as he shoved Estelle hard in the back. She fell forward slightly, but remained silent "She warned them!"

"Don't worry," replied the other, calmly "They'll be here. They won't leave her – they like her."

"So, what do we do with her? We don't need her now"

"I don't know yet. Let's just make sure _this_ goes to plan first shall we?" He cocked his head slightly to one side "They're coming. _Go!_ You know what to do ... Just in case. Now _GO!_"

With that, the black SUV came screeching round a corner between two large disused cranes before skidding to a halt in front of Estelle and her remaining captor. The Torchwood team exited the vehicle. However, Jack was not among them. The Gentleman in the suit placed his large, heavy hand around Estelle's neck, who remained still, unresponsive and vacant. The team formed a formidable line in front of her. The Gentleman looked at each one of the team in turn. Finally, his gaze returned to Gwen.

"Where is he?" He asked her sternly.

"Who?"

"The Captain"

"What do you want with him?" Gwen enquired. From the corner of her eye, she saw Jack approaching the Gentleman from the rear. He put his finger to his lips indicating to her to conceal his position.

"We need him" The Gentleman continued

"What for?" she asked through gritted teeth as she raised her weapon and aimed it at the middle of his forehead.

"His mind of-course!" The Gentleman replied laughing gently "He has what we need. And he is strong ... and clever" At that, he became aware of Jack standing behind him, at the same time as he heard the sound of Jack's Webley being cocked, and poked into the back of his head.

"Too clever for you … " snarled Jack "Now let her go."

The Gentleman turned whilst still maintaining his grip on Estelle; Jack maintained his grip on his gun, which was now pointed directly at the tip of the Gentleman's nose.

"We are not interested in her. She has served her purpose."

"Then _let her go!"_

"Not until you agree to come with us"

Jack lowered the gun from his face and threw his hands up in mock surrender.

"OK" said Jack slowly

"Jack _NO!"_ screamed Gwen. She tried to rush towards him but Ianto held her back. Owen and Toshiko both drew their weapons and were ready to fire, but Jack reached out his hand to them and indicated for them to calm down. The last thing he needed right now was for his team to panic and lose control, God only knows who would end up getting hurt. He took a quick glance over at Estelle.

"OK - I'll come with you – now _LEAVE HER ALONE!"_

"She was merely a conduit. A means to an end. " He said as he played idly with a piece of Estelle's hair, he could see that it was infuriating Jack. He smiled and turned towards him "It is you we want ... Captain Harkness. You need to come with us."

"What for?"

"We need information ... about the Rift"

"So read my mind!" Jack was beginning to lose his patience

"We can't." The Gentleman replied quietly as he looked hard into Jack's eyes, making him feel uneasy "Your mind is ... dead ... to us."

Jack stared angrily at him

"Why didn't you get what you needed from her?"

"Oh we did at first!... She found out many things for us, albeit unwittingly! Things about your colleagues, the Rift and the Predictor Programme." The Gentleman broke into a broad smile "Oh the things we found out when you weren't looking! But then, she started to suspect us." His smile faded and was replaced by a look of contempt. "She protected herself. Her will was too strong. Her urge to protect you and your precious Torchwood was too powerful for us to over-ride, until most recently that is."He indicated to the vacant, motionless Estelle "But don't worry, she won't be harmed for long!"

Jack glared at him

"_What do you want?"_ he growled "Why do you need to know about the Rift?"

"We need to know how to manipulate it! How to control it" he said simply, as if it were the answer to the most obvious question in the world

"But … You can't!" Jack stuttered

The Gentleman looked him dead in the eye and smiled

"Oh we can … and we will. We need to expand our species. Our planet is dying. We need to travel to other universes … to breed … to find new homes ... to conquer! But we need your knowledge, your experience. _She_ came here by accident ... _we _just got lucky … but you ... _you_ have learned how to manipulate it ... how to use it ... "

A short distance away from them, across the quayside, a small yellow cloud emerged from the haziness of the rain and began to slowly build in size. A glowing ball of golden Rift energy. Toshiko handed her weapon temporarily to Ianto whilst she measured it on the hand-held Rift Activity Monitor.

"We haven't got long ..." she said quietly

"You _will_ come with us Captain" The Gentleman continued "... and then we will find the other one ... the one they simply call … The Doctor."

A look of alarm shot across Jack's face, Estelle blinked and her eyes flickered for just a second. A gesture that hadn't gone unnoticed by him.

"The two great Time Warriors!" The Gentleman said mockingly.

And _that_ was the final straw. Jack's temper soared off the scale; he raised his gun and he shot him. However, the Gentleman had anticipated Jack's move and dodged at lightning speed to avoid the bullet. In doing so, Estelle was pushed to the ground. She turned her head and glared at him angrily as she tried to compose herself, but the Gentleman hauled her back to her feet and dragged her over to the growing sphere of energy. Estelle, now fully alert, managed to kick him hard in the leg and escape his grip.

"Estelle NO!" Jack shouted as she turned around and punched the Gentleman full in the face, knocking him sideways. He spun round angrily to face her. As he raised his arm to strike her, Estelle blocked him in mid-air. She locked him into direct eye contact and the two stood motionless for a split-second. As Estelle released his arm, the Gentleman remained still and quiet. She walked slowly backwards. His eyes followed her. Her voice echoed telepathically –

"_TRUST ME!"_

Without losing eye contact with the Telepath, Estelle took hold of Jack's hand. She walked him with her around the edge of the growing golden mass of Rift energy. Jack and the rest of the team were uneasy, they were no longer in control of the situation and had no idea how to get it back. Suddenly, Estelle turned and ran pulling Jack with her into the opening Rift-storm with an ear-splitting scream.

"_NO!"_ Gwen yelled " Jack! _JACK!"_ But there was no sign of either Jack or Estelle.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter Fifteen**

"_Jack! JACK!" _screamed Gwen as she ran over to the energy cloud. Owen and Toshiko raised their weapons immediately at the Gentleman who was making his way towards her.

"Stand still!" yelled Owen, _NOW!_" However, the Telepath took one look at him and then ran at full speed into the Rift Storm after Jack and Estelle.

"NO!" cried Gwen falling to her knees and cradling her head. Owen fired his weapon hopelessly into the cloud.

Ianto crouched and held Gwen tightly, for his comfort as well as hers. This couldn't be happening. He couldn't lose Jack, not again. It had taken him all these months to recover from the last time. He still hated going home at night, in case Jack wasn't there in the morning. He had lost his trust, not in Jack, but in himself. He had lost the ability to trust in his self-control. He had an image to maintain, a façade, and he was frightened of letting that slip, of letting Jack see how much he could hurt him. He couldn't go through that again. He cried silently into Gwen's hair.

Toshiko was the first to notice the energy cloud beginning to dissipate. She thought she could see something amidst it; she tugged at Owen's sleeve and pointed, as she checked the Rift Activity Monitor. The Rift Energy was indeed dispersing.

"Owen – " whispered Toshiko

But Owen had seen it too

"What the – "

Gwen looked up. Through her tears, she too saw the two figures crouched on the ground amidst the disappearing cloud. She recognised them instantly; she knew that military coat anywhere!

_ "_Oh my God! –" Gwen sobbed and ran over to Jack and threw herself at him. Ianto very quickly followed suit, hugging Jack so tightly that he could hardly breathe.

"Are you two OK?" Owen asked them

"Yeah, but … " Jack turned to Estelle who stood with her head in her hands while she caught her breath "What the _hell_ just happened?"

Toshiko checked the hand-held monitor again

"He's gone!" she exclaimed "He's gone through the Rift!" She smiled in surprise at the others

"You could've warned me Stell!" Jack smiled in exasperation

"Sorry!" she said as she lifted her head to smile back at him "Kind of made it up as I went along!"

"Wait, I'm sorry –" interrupted Gwen "You knew what happening all along?" she asked Estelle

"I had to tell her" explained Jack. He looked over at Toshiko "You were right, as usual! It was getting too much for her."

"Once Jack explained what was happening, it was quite easy. I was able to block them out. I tricked them into thinking I didn't know they were there, and it all started to make sense. I just didn't know what they wanted - until they managed to get to me in the car. And then it hit me!"

Gwen and Owen looked sideways at each other, obviously still confused

"I realised that it was it wasn't _me_ they were after. Yes, they needed information from me, but I couldn't give them what they really wanted – but you could!" She turned to Jack and smacked him across the arm "I _told_ you not to come! Anyway, when the Rift activity started I simply reversed the energy signals they had planted in me and … with a bit of mental jiggery pokery … I made him believe that we'd gone through the Rift. He wasn't expecting it so - he simply followed! That's why you thought we'd gone through too. I had to make you believe it as well. Including you Jack, sorry."

"But … what's to stop him coming back when he realises you tricked him?" Gwen asked slowly

Toshiko smiled broadly "He won't – she's not there to reverse the signal! He'll keep looking for someone that doesn't exist!"

"Exactly!" proclaimed Estelle smiling

"Brilliant!" Toshiko laughed

"There's … only one problem" Ianto cut in uneasily as he looked around him "There were two ... The other one disappeared when we arrived ... where's - "

Right on cue, as though he had been listening to every word, the second Telepath appeared from thin air, directly behind Ianto

"What is it with you? You're always trying to spoil our plans!" he said brightly. Ianto spun round to face him, almost losing his balance as he did so. The Telepath stared him straight in the eye

"Shame you were too slow ..." he whispered playfully as he clamped his hand over Estelle's mouth from behind her. She managed to gasp a stifled scream as he vanished from sight again, taking her with him.

"_NO!_" yelled Jack. The Team spread out across the quayside, with their guns raised, covering all directions in the immediate vacinity. Jack fired a couple of shots out of sheer anger, and managed to accidentally put a bullet through one of the SUVs wing mirrors.

"Where the hell did they go?" screamed Gwen

"I'm scanning the area for alien activity," shouted Toshiko "They must have some sort of teleport system!"

"No" said Jack "It's him playing tricks on our minds. He's hiding in plain sight"

"What? What does _that_ mean?"" asked Gwen furiously, as they continued to visually search the immediate area for any signs of movement

"It's like a visual illusion" he explained "He's blocked them from our minds, like a ... a telepathic block"

"So they can't have gone far?" Ianto ventured

"No. They're here somewhere." Jack turned to Toshiko "Tosh – keep scanning – but they can move fast so widen the area a little."

Toshiko varied the settings on the scanner. She turned and pointed it all around her, just in case there was any chance at all that it might increase the signal strength, which kept fading, thanks to the poor weather conditions. Suddenly the machine two points flashes appeared on her screen

"Jack!" Toshiko called out "Two life signs! Over there - just beyond those trees!"

Jack was about to respond when the sound of a single gunshot cracked through the air. Jack's face fell

"No" he whispered, shell-shocked, as Gwen, Owen, Ianto and Toshiko ran in the direction of the gunfire. Toshiko shouted out directions as they ran, which led them to a baron area of waste-ground, just West of the Quay.

"Hold on!" she panted, pointing the scanner around her for a second or two "They were somewhere near here - but the signals gone."

Owen was the first to spot the dark figure running across the field a short distance away from them

"Jack!" He shouted as he aimed his gun and fired. The figure stumbled and fell, crumpled to the ground. Owen and Ianto made their way over to recover the body.

As Jack turned to join them. Something to the right of him caught his eye. Something lying in the tall grass. Something red …

"Oh no" he gasped "No … Estelle? _ESTELLE!"_

- T – T – T -

Jack raced across the uneven ground as fast as he could, stumbling every now and then on hidden rocks and lumps of discarded rubbish. As he got closer he could see Estelle's unconscious body lying in the wet grass, her left hand covering a gaping gunshot wound, open and bleeding into the rain.

"_ESTELLE!"_ he screamed. He sank to his knees next to her broken body and turned her head towards him. He felt desperately for a pulse. He put his face close to hers, determined to feel or hear her breath. But he felt and heard nothing. He closed her nose with his fingers and gave her two breaths from his own body.

"Come on ... Don't do this!" he started giving chest compressions "Owen, OWEN! I need your help!" he yelled "Come on Stell..."

Owen ran over dropped to the ground next to him "OK, move out of the way, let me help" He took over giving her mouth to mouth resuscitation. Gwen joined them and took hold of Estelle's cold, lifeless hand. Jack continued frantically with the chest compressions.

"Come on Stell …not today ... not like this ..." his tears fell uncontrollably. "… not after everything we've been through … not here … not in the rain …"

"We're not gonna lose her Jack." Owen said, shooting a concerned look across to Gwen. She held Estelle's hand close to her chest, willing her, _pleading her_, to take a breath. She couldn't even look at Jack; just hearing him so distressed was too much.

Suddenly, Gwen thought she felt something. A slight movement, so slight that she thought she may have imagined it. She concentrated and watched. She felt it again! Estelle's hand tightened in hers.

"Jack!" Gwen cried, as Estelle gasped and took a shallow breath. Owen felt for a pulse and nodded to Jack

"Oh _YES!_" Jack shouted. He laughed out loud in relief as she took another rasping breath.

Owen pulled out the Bekaran Deep Tissue Scanner from his back pocket and began to scan Estelle's body.

"Minor lacerations, tissue bruising and, oh yeah, a whacking great gunshot wound! She's lucky though – her anatomy's different enough that it's missed anything vital. But, she's not out of the woods yet" he moved the scanner up to her head "her brain's beginning to swell; she must've hit her head when she fell. She's gonna need watching closely if we're going to treat her at the Hub." He placed his hand over Estelle's abdominal wound in an attempt to stem some of the bleeding.

"I trust you" Jack replied gravely "– and I'm not going anywhere." Toshiko looked in desperation between the two of them

"She needs a hospital Jack!"

Jack started removing his coat "We can't. They find out what she is and ... too many questions. I've let her down once, I'm not about to do it again. We're taking her back to the Hub!" He turned to Ianto and threw him the spare keys to SUV.

"Ianto – you're driving!" Ianto ran off to fetch the vehicle over to the team. Jack placed his coat over Estelle to shelter her from the driving rain, as Owen placed a black leather strap around her wrist.

"This'll monitor her vitals till we get back to the Hub." He looked up at Jack "She's lost a lot of blood Jack …"

"Just do what you can!" he interrupted anxiously. Owen calibrated the wrist-strap with the Bekaran scanner and checked Estelle's pupils.

Ianto pulled the SUV as close as he could to the others. Toshiko opened up the back doors and began moving equipment into the front seat. Jack picked up Estelle's limp body and climbed into the back seat with her, closely followed by Owen and Toshiko.

**Chapter Sixteen**

Owen, Toshiko and Jack sat cramped in the back seat of the SUV, with Estelle laid out as flat as they could manage across them. Jack cradled her head in his arms whilst Owen kept a constant watch on her vital signs, checking and double checking them manually then comparing them with the readouts on the wrist strap and the scanner.

As he monitored her pulse again, Owen frowned and checked his watch. He dived into the medical bag, the contents of which were, by now, mainly strewn over the rear foot-well. He pulled out a syringe of clear liquid, flicked it and removed the sheath, exposing the needle. He looked over at a worried Toshiko, who could see that things were not going well, he pulled back Estelle's sleeve and jabbed the needle into her arm.

"Step on it Ianto!" he called out "We're losing her …" He looked up at Jack "Sorry Jack … I'm doing my best …" He lifted the bottom of Estelle's shirt, exposing her abdominal wound. As Owen removed the temporary dressing he had applied earlier, he noticed that although it was still bleeding profusely, the centre of the wound seemed to be changing. He couldn't understand what he was seeing. In all his years of medical practice, he had never seen a wound look like this. Not even on an alien life-form. It looked as though the flesh was moving, almost as though it was trying to reposition itself.

"What the hell - ?" he murmured

Jack smiled slightly.

"She's trying to regenerate!" he said quietly

"What?" asked Owen confused "What the hell does that mean … _regenerating?"_

"Her body's trying to heal itself. Certain species can regenerate their bodies when they're injured or dying. Some can change completely, every cell if they have to. Others just regenerate what they need to, but I had no idea she could! Oh …" he laughed out loud "_That's_ my girl!"

- T – T – T -

Late that night, Jack sat by Estelle's bedside in the MediBay. He held her hand in his as he looked down at her unconscious body. She looked so small, so fragile and helpless, like a child. He was glad she was at peace, for a while anyway. He hated to think of her being so tormented, so tortured. Although, whether it was over or not, was anyone's guess. He kept reaching out to her telepathically, listening for any trace of her voice, any sign that she could hear him. But the air was still and quiet.

Gwen watched him for a few minutes from the top of the stairs that led down into the MediBay, she couldn't stand seeing him like this. She bit her lip and fought back her own tears, and descended the steps join him. She sat down silently next to him and put her hand on his.

"Anything?" she asked him gently. Jack shook his head.

"No." he answered quietly "Every now and then I think I hear her in my head, but it's just a whisper in the air ... nothing specific. I think she said my name once, but it was so faint - like the ghost of an echo."

"Jack – can I ask you a question?"

Jack eyed her with mock suspicion

"Sure, as long as it has nothing to do with where babies come from!" He teased weakly.

"God no! That's underneath gooseberry bushes isn't it?" Gwen laughed quietly "No, it's just that, how come _they_ weren't able to read your mind, but Estelle can?"

Jack looked from Gwen back to Estelle "She knows me, she sees beyond ..." he took a deep breath and smiled fondly "She … just knows me!" Gwen was about to press the matter further when Ianto appeared at the bottom of the stairs wielding a tray of well-earned coffees.

"I thought you could probably do with a cup" he said as he held the tray out to them. Gwen took one of mugs and smiled gratefully at him. Jack though, seemed a million miles away.

"She was drugged, kidnapped and tortured – because of me." He said quietly without looking up. Ianto handed the second mug to him

"Twice!" Ianto added, without thinking

Jack turned and looked up at him "Excuse me?"

"Ah … " he stuttered "I just meant … that she was drugged, kidnapped and tortured – twice … actually … _not … _that it_ was _your fault … I was just saying … twice …"

"Thanks Ianto!" Jack stared at him in disbelief. Ianto bowed his head and nodded in quiet recognition of his ill-timed faux-pas and left, shooting a look of horror at Gwen as he climbed the stairs. She bit her lip, feeling awkward. But it was Jack who broke the silence.

"I should've trusted her; I should've been there for her. Instead, I've put her through hell and back. You accused me of forgetting what it is to be human. Maybe you were right. How could've I have done this to her?"

Gwen put her hand on his shoulder.

"You weren't to know Jack"

"What must she have been going through? I should have guessed what was happening to her in the cell, when she thought she'd been shot. Her thoughts … her emotions were becoming too intense, too confused. Her mind was beginning to fracture. She was catching glimpses of the future, but it was too chaotic to make any sense to her." He paused and took a sip of the strong, black coffee. "You can lose almost anything in your life and start again, rebuild it from scratch. But if you lose your mind, you lose yourself ..." a tear rolled down his cheek "and she may never get that back ... and it's all my fault."

- T – T – T -

Jack remained in the MediBay, at Estelle's bedside for two days. He didn't leave her, not for a minute. Even though he knew Owen was taking good care of her, he wouldn't leave her. He couldn't leave her. He didn't want to. He _needed _to be with her. He would sleep, he thought, when all of this was over, like she would.

_"Estelle. Estelle!" _He continued reaching out for her with his mind, like he had been doing constantly for the past 48 hours.

He began to hear indistinct noises. Whispers shadowy and hazy. He couldn't make them out at first. Then he heard it. A disembodied ghost-like voice, echoing quietly in the distance.

"Whoa, what's happening?" Owen called out frantically as the heart monitor alarm beeped urgently "Her heart rate's going through the roof!" He raced down the stairs into the MediBay and started checking the machinery against Estelle's physical appearance.

"She's coming back!" said Jack quietly with gentle smile. He leaned in closer to her and called out telepathically to her

"_Stell? It's me – Jack" _He searched her face for some kind of response but saw nothing. Estelle remained quiet. _"It's me Stell … Jack … Jack Harkness. You're in Torchwood. Concentrate on my voice Estelle." _

The vague whispers became louder; Jack started to speak to her out loud

"Estelle listen to me. You've had a bump on the head, but you're gonna be fine. You're safe now. Just follow my voice"

Then he heard it … Estelle's voice, clear in his mind

"_Jack?" _

"That's it! Oh stay with me … _stay with me!"_ he said urgently "I'm right here; I want you to open your eyes for me Estelle. Follow my voice and open your eyes. Look at me … _Look at me!"_

Estelle awoke suddenly, gripping the bed sheets with her fists and gasping for air. Jack laughed softly and tenderly brushed back a lock of hair from her face with the back of his hand.

"There you go!" he smiled "Glad you could join us at last!"

Estelle looked around her frantically.

"It's OK" Jack reassured her gently "Estelle it's me! You're safe now, it's over. They've gone."

She sank her head back into the pillow, instantly wincing in pain. Lifting her head again she looked gingerly underneath the bedcovers, and then back up at Jack and then back underneath the covers again.

"Funny place for a bump on the head isn't it?" She asked feebly

"Oh … yeah …well" Jack scratched his head and smiled awkwardly "… you kinda got shot too! But … you know ... it's healing well!"

**Chapter Seventeen**

Estelle perched on the edge of her hospital bed in the Medical Bay. She finished dressing and picked up her hairbrush. Jack sat in silence, just watching her, still hopelessly attracted to her, even after all these years. But that just made him feel worse. Estelle glanced over at him as she carefully brushed her hair.

"Stop it" she said slowly, as Jack's intense feelings of guilt washed over her. He looked over at her, his face sad and full of self-reproach.

"I was wrong. I should've listened to my instincts and I should've trusted you." He moved over and sat next to her "I always said I would look after you ..." he said gently as he tucked a stray piece of hair behind her ear "... and I didn't. I put you in danger and I'm so, _so_ sorry."

"It wasn't your fault Jack, not any of it. And, as far as people putting other people in danger goes, I'm afraid _that_ blame lies firmly with me. And besides," she laughed softly "you're only human after all!" She gripped his hand reassuringly as Jack smirked and looked at the floor

"Well alright" she continued "_almost_ human!"

Jack laughed and turned as Owen descended the stairs into the MediBay, he turned back to face her and put his fingers to his lips

"Ssh! Oh, and by the way, I didn't get a chance to ask you – The Doctor? I didn't know you'd met him!"

"Oh yes, a couple of times!" she laughed to herself "Huh! The Doctor saves the day again!"

"What?" asked Jack confused. Estelle looked him in the eye and grinned

"That's what brought me back ... earlier, at the Quayside ... It often happens with people who have lost their memory; one familiar word can bring everything flooding back. Just one word. The _right_ word ... _Doctor!_"

Jack smiled

"That is _so_ typical of him! Saving the world and he's not even here! Although, you don't seem surprised that I know him ..."

"I'm not!" Estelle raised an eyebrow "I see him in your mind all the time ..."

Jack squirmed in his seat and tried to hide his blushing

"It's OK" Estelle laughed "Your secret is safe with me! But, do you have a way of contacting him though? They may try to come back for him."

Jack shook his head sadly

"No. Do you?"

Estelle shook her head too. Jack sat and thought for a moment

"Can't you ... you know ... _telepath_ ... him?

"No" Estelle grinned "at that kind of distance who knows who would pick it up, certainly _they _would. Besides, I don't even know if it works across ... time."

Ianto and Toshiko appeared on the gantry overlooking the Medical Bay

"Room for two more Sir?" Ianto called down

"Only if you have peanuts and a Traffic Cone, and I'm thinking maybe a fireman's uniform ... there's a real party going on in here!"

Estelle slapped him playfully on the arm

"For you Ianto – always!" She turned to Jack as Ianto and Toshiko walked down to join them. "Listen, they may come back for you too. You need to defend yourself. You all do. They know who you are now and I don't know how big this goes. They may come back, and chances are, there'll be more of them."

Toshiko looked concerned "But how do we defend ourselves? What do we do?"

"You need a Deliberation Filter" Estelle explained "More specifically, a Schoberl Deliberation Filter."

The team looked at one another in silence. Jack made a face and shrugged his shoulders. Estelle looked at him

"Its a form of Bio-Damper." She elaborated. The blank looks continued as Estelle raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "A Bio-Damper hides energy signals ... A Deliberation Filter detects and scrambles thought patterns."

"Like a computer Firewall?" Toshiko asked

"I ... have no idea what that is ... but ... probably yes! The point is ... it prevents people from reading you. We had them back home, the Police and Judiciary Systems used to use them."

"Right! Well then, I'll just pop to Tesco's!" Said Ianto breezily

Estelle grinned at him

"I have a broken one at home. It just needs a few minor repairs. Toshiko, I can show you how it works and you can use it to develop new ones."

- T – T – T -

The sun rose slowly over Cardiff. The dew lay on the grass, covered by a thin layer of early morning mist. Estelle stood at her bedroom window overlooking Cathay's Park. It was quiet and deserted except for a couple of eager joggers and a man out walking his dog. She pulled Jack's shirt closer around her, it was still chilly.

Jack's braces hung loosely at his sides as he tucked his T-shirt into the top of his trousers and walked silently up behind her. He placed his hands gently on her hips and leant in towards her.

"Hey, are you OK? He said softly in her ear. Estelle continued to stare sadly out of the window

"I'm tired Jack. I need to sleep again"

He turned her to face him

"But ... you can't ... Its only been a few days" he protested gently

"I know" She said as she tried to swallow her tears "I guess dying doesn't agree with me. Plus, I'm still regenerating, it's draining all my energy. I hate this Jack! It's so unfair! I had _so_ much I wanted to do ... _We _had so much ..."

Jack stroked her hair as he pulled her in close towards him

"I know." He said gently and kissed the top of her head.

Suddenly, Estelle looked up at him, her eyes wide and excited

"You could wake me up!" She gasped

"What? No!" said Jack horrified

She grasped at his shirt wildly

"Yes ... Yes that's it! ... I could sleep for a while ... a couple of weeks ... and then you could wake me – "

"No!" interrupted Jack firmly but gently as he cupped her face in his hands. Estelle's eyes filled with tears again

"But – "

"No Stell, it could kill you! This is the way it has to be, you know that."

"Jack, _please!_" she begged

"No." He brushed away her tears with his hands, Estelle looked down at the floor and nodded slowly "I'm sorry" he said gently.

Estelle walked slowly over to her dressing table and opened the wooden drawer. From within it she took out a silver chain with a gold ring hanging from it.

"Never thought I'd be needing this again" she said quietly to herself "I'll come back with you to The Hub if that's OK, I need to give this to Toshiko."

**Chapter Eighteen**

Gwen and Owen stood at his workstation. Gwen flicked through the reports on his clipboard, while he continued to scroll through a large file of data on his computer screen. Ianto brought them each a cup of coffee and stood at the desk next to them.

"The Weevil attacks seemed to have stopped anyway" He pointed to Gwen's clipboard "No reports in the last 3 days."

"Do you think they were related? To Estelle, I mean" Gwen asked him as she passed it to Ianto. Owen turned round

"They could've been. Weevils emit a very low-frequency telepathic field. I think it was being excited by all the activity within hers, making _them_ erratic and volatile too. That's why all the attacks were so localised, they weren't local to us – they were local to _her –" _Owen stopped as he became aware of Estelle standing beside them.

"Great!" She said sarcastically "Way to go to make a first impression huh?" She turned as Jack and Toshiko joined them.

"Ready?" Jack asked her. Estelle smiled and took a deep breath. She turned to Toshiko

"Well, Toshiko Sato – it's been a pleasure!" She gave her a big hug "Good luck with those filters and just remember what I told you." She nodded "You're brilliant! You'll be fine!"

"Doctor Harper!" Owen walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her. Estelle kissed him on the cheek "Goodbye Owen, and thank you"

"Oh, for what?" he said bashfully

"Oh I don't know, _saving my life?" _She laughed as Owen blushed and turned back to his computer screen. She turned, but on seeing Ianto, it was _her_ turn to blush. She hid her face in her hands, laughing at her own embarrassment.

"Oh Ianto ... Ianto!" She giggled "I am _so _sorry!"

Ianto grinned

"Don't worry about it" he said as Estelle walked up to him and hugged him tightly. Ianto heard her voice softly in his head

_"The past is the past. It wasn't your fault Ianto. Let it go."_

"Thank you." He replied quietly as he looked her. Estelle smiled and nodded.

"Oh, and Ianto?" She looked over at Jack who was collecting their coats from the hat-stand "Look after him." She winked and smiled at him.

"I will" smiled Ianto

Estelle turned to Gwen

"Oh Gwen!"

"Come here you!" laughed Gwen as she grabbed hold of her and hugged her tightly.

"I do hope I get to see you again! I've never felt like I've had any proper friends before you and Tosh but – "

"Hey!" Jack shouted

Estelle closed her eyes, shook her head and smiled

"Apart from Jack! Take care Gwen" She kissed her on the cheek "Oh! And say goodbye to Rhys for me!"

Jack held up Estelle's coat as she slipped her arms inside and rescued her hair from the collar.

"Are you ready?" Jack asked her. She smiled and nodded "Come on," he said as he guided her to the paving slab of the Hub's lift "we'll take the scenic route for a change!"

- T – T – T -

Jack and Estelle walked slowly across Roald Dahl Plass. The sun shone brightly off of the water tower behind them. Estelle stopped and took hold of Jack's hand.

"Well, Goodbye Jack"

Jack looked at her in surprise

"It's OK, I'll walk you home."

Estelle smiled gently

"No, you won't. You know I hate this part. And besides, I want to take one last look around." She shielded her eyes from the sun as she looked up at the impressive Millenium Centre. "They were still building all this the last time I was here. God only knows what will be in it's place next time around!" She paused and turned back to Jack. "I am sorry for everything that's happened. Things didn't exactly go to plan did they?"

Jack laughed

"When do they ever?"

"You were right about one thing though Jack" Estelle said seriously. Jack frowned slightly. "Your team? You _can_ trust them, with your life. Each and every one of them ... in their own way. Only ... " she paused wondering if she should tell him

"Only what?" asked Jack concerned

Estelle looked up at him, searching his eyes. She knew Jack would do the right thing, she trusted him completely. She sighed

"Just ... be careful with Ianto. He's fragile Jack, and he needs you more than you know. Don't hurt him."

"I won't" he said quietly and nodded.

Estelle took a deep breath and sighed

"Take care of yourself Jack. I need you in one piece! I don't want to wake up to a world run by psychotic metal monsters OK?"

"You got it!" Jack laughed. He took her into his arms and held her close. "Stay safe," he said as he leant down and kissed her "I need you to – remember?"

"Aye Aye Captain!" She laughed as he tenderly brushed a tear from her cheek. "See you Jack."

Estelle turned and walked down the Plass. Jack stood alone in the sun and watched her as she walked away. He would never have told her, but he hated this part too. It broke his heart every time.

"Bye Stell." He said quietly.

- T – T – T -

With just the dim light from his desk lamp, Jack sat in his office, alone. It was late at night and the rest of The Hub was dark and deserted. He sipped slowly from his whisky glass. Spread across his desk was an assortment of photographs. All of different shapes and sizes, some in colour and some in black and white. But all of them containing the same two people – Estelle and himself. He picked up the smiling photograph which Ianto had taken of them only a few days ago and he compared it with the one taken many years before. He smiled fondly at the memories, and took another sip. He pulled out the silver pocket watch from his waist-coat pocket and turned it over in his hand. He ran his finger gently over the engraved inscription, which read:

_"Dearest Jack – on our anniversary – Love E"_

He smiled again and swallowed hard. He replaced the watch in his pocket, drained his glass and began to pack away the photographs, putting them back in their box, and returning it to the bottom drawer of the filing cabinet.

The End


End file.
